Silent Heart
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: it's been a year since Alvin and Brittany's lives were blessed with a litter of six, and now things get interesting, especially when Sandra, their eldest mute daughter, gains a suitor. R&R if you want, Rated M for possible future updates, and mild cursing. CGI version.
1. Chapter 1: Sandra's Silent Love

**Opening Statement:** And here we are again, it's always such a pleasure... and before I break into song let me explain. This is the first chapter of the official sequel... or "Squeakquel" to "Honeymoon In The Snow" and It's going to cover a few things. First off, this is set exactly one year after the first story, and will involve a struggle of sorts... anyways, Let's get started!

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan, Cleo, Kris, Julian, Amani, Zack, Silas, Sandra, Kevin, Kendra, Jade, Michael, Amy and Gwen belong to me... holy crap I got a lot of OC's!

* * *

 **Silent Heart.**

Alvin and Brittany were proud of their children, it had been an entire year since their lives were blessed with six pups and my how they have grown. Sandra, their eldest daughter, had been elected the school president, and despite having no voice to speak with, most people didn't really question her words. Kevin had opened up a fair bit more, and though he was a confident chipmunk, he was rather flamboyant as it were, Brittany personally thought he was homosexual and if that were the case she'd support him no matter what, but she didn't want to pry and figured when Kevin felt ready to talk about it, he'd come to her. Kendra had joined the school football team, quickly taking ofter her father on the field, but she also was an avid player of basketball, dodge ball, and even lacrosse. Jade had taken to an instrumental music path, favoring the violin over any other playable instrument, and was even able to dance and move about without missing a single note, but also had an intelligent mind, going the route of her Aunt and Uncle in the basement, slapping together various gadgets and whatnot to aid herself in daily tasks. Michael had a fire within his soul, one that showed itself in the way he danced, taking after his namesake, Michael Jackson in his dance style, and even adding his own spin on it. Amy, the youngest, had decided to name herself the "leader" of their group, even taking to wearing an open fronted hoodie with an "A" on the back. Currently though, all the children were doing their homework, Sandra going over a science project she had to do, involving crystal growth from a solution of sugar and water, when an errant thought went through her head... a thought involving a new student that had arrived to school recently, a male chipmunk with chestnut fur and green eyes named Luke.

" _God, focus girl! You need this finished by tomorrow... but he's so dreamy..."_ Sandra thought, silently sighing as she pictured him in her head, her mother noticing the look on her face and giggling from the counter, "Okay Sandra, who's the guy?" Brittany asked, Sandra jumping in surprise, then gesturing away with her hands, _"I wasn't thinking of anyone Mom!"_ Sandra replied, Brittany raising an eyebrow before chuckling, "That's a load of bull and you know it, I'm your mother, I know you too well... don't try and lie to me." Brittany said, Sandra's hazel eyes shifting before she silently let out a sigh, _"There's this new guy in school... he's a chipmunk with green eyes and chestnut fur... and he's gorgeous!"_ Sandra said, a stupid smile on her face as she pictured him again, Brittany giggling a bit with a smile on her face, "Does he like you?" Brittany asked, Sandra's face immediately dropping and gaining a nervous look before the brown furred chipette responded, _"I... I haven't bothered to ask... I don't know if he understands Sign Language,"_ Sandra replied, Brittany rolling her eyes before hopping to the table, placing a hand to Sandra's shoulder and offering a smile, "Then use a note... surely he can read, besides, as the genetic lottery goes, you hit the jackpot... I don't say it very often, but you may be more attractive than I am." Brittany explained, Sandra's cheeks burning up in a blush before Brittany smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead, "Look, if he says he doesn't like you, he's a liar... you have everything that I do... maybe a little more with your father's half in you..." Brittany said, before she noticed the dreamy look on Sandra's face, "And you still have homework to do." Brittany added, Sandra snapping out of her thoughts and silently yelping before going back to her work.

* * *

(the next day, homeroom)

Sandra was nervous, sure as school president she got to take what she wanted... but a boy wasn't something that you could lay a claim to, not like one of your sister's fish sticks anyway. But she was confident enough in herself to at least approach Luke, the new boy regarding her with an odd expression, "Uhh... do I have something on my face?" Luke asked, before Sandra held out a piece of paper, Luke taking it and looking it over, "'My name is Sandra Seville, I was born mute and have no voice, for that reason I am asking this through a note... do you find me... attractive?'" Luke read, before his eyes widened upon comprehending what had just been asked, glancing to the rather pretty chipette next to him, "Uhhh... short answer yes?" Luke said, Sandra giving a flat look before silently grumbling to herself, Luke catching on a bit more and then blushing a bit, "I think I understand now, yes you are very pretty... you probably get this a lot but you look like Brittany," Luke said, Sandra turning and smiling widely, her hands starting up with the gestures of Sign language, _"Oh good GOD! Why does he have to be such a stud muffin!"_ Sandra said, then blushed upon Luke grinning, her eyes widening a bit before she gestured some more, _"You can read this, can't you?"_ Sandra asked, Luke nodding and chuckling a bit, "So, a "Stud Muffin" is what I am hmm? Can't say I've heard that one before... even from a voiceless girl." Luke replied, Sandra silently giggling a bit even as she felt her blush burning her cheeks more, until the desk was bumped into and caused Luke to stumble and knock Sandra over, inadvertently pressing his lips to hers and causing both to blush.

After recovering from the accidental kiss, Luke got up and helped Sandra up as well, "S-Sorry about that," Luke said, Sandra blushing furiously and gesturing her response, _"It's fine... just didn't think my first kiss would be an accident."_ Sandra replied, Luke chuckling before fixing one of Sandra's bangs behind her ear, his green eyes gazing into her hazel ones, "Maybe we could try that again later, when we aren't at risk of being knocked into each other." Luke said, Sandra feeling a flutter in her stomach and nodding quickly before leaping away to her desk, Ryan sitting at it and chuckling at the look on Sandra's face, "So, you finally decided to grow a pair and ask him out?" Ryan asked, Sandra yelping silently and then glaring at Ryan, the two had actually become good friends since last year, and would pick at each other in much the same way as a brother and sister would, _"That depends... does an accidental kiss and invitation to try for a real one count?"_ Sandra asked, Ryan smiling and nodding, "Sure it does, though accidental kisses can hurt sometimes, I remember I tripped and knocked this girl over, and she had braces... cut my lips up like crazy!" Ryan replied, Sandra laughing silently at this before the bell rang for actual classes to start, allowing everyone to go.

* * *

(much later, school presidential office)

Sandra was going over the various things on her desk, when she heard a knock on the door, glancing over and smiling to see Gwen at the door, _"I heard about the kiss, was it nice?"_ Gwen asked, Sandra shaking her head before responding, _"Not really, it was an accidental kiss... though Luke invited me to try again after school."_ Sandra replied, Gwen clapping her hands before entering and taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs, all while Sandra looked over various forms and such. A few minutes later, another knock was heard, Sandra not really thinking and just waving her hand for whomever was there to come in, though upon catching a familiar scent she regretted it, a scent that made her body shudder, "Hey, Madam President, may I have that kiss we agreed upon earlier?" Luke asked, Sandra shifting her gaze up and smiling demurely from behind a bang of her hair, before reaching up and brushing her hair out of her hazel eyes, gesturing her response, _"Not right now, presidential duties have me pretty tied up at the moment,"_ Sandra replied, but Luke only grinned before walking behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbing them, "You are as tense as anyone could be... you need to relax sometime... c'mon, take a break from your duties for a while, you need to relax." Luke said, a silent moan of relief flowing out of Sandra's mouth, one of the perks of having no voice meant that you could go and make any response you wanted without anyone noticing, but Luke was right, she was tense... but not for the reason he thought, it was his touch bringing this tension, almost as if she were hesitant to let herself simply go.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Luke asked, Sandra laughing silently before pulling herself away from Luke, gesturing a bit to respond to his question, _"Not that... I don't know why but I tensed up at your touch."_ Sandra replied, Luke chuckling a bit, "Yeah... I had that issue with a few girls in my old school... don't look at me like that, I wasn't some Casanova... I was a simple masseuse." Luke explained, Sandra giving him a sceptical look before Luke rolled up his sleeves, "May I?" he asked, Sandra shrugging her shoulders and removing her jacket, turning away and sitting on her desk, letting out a shuddering breath when she felt Luke's hands on her back, rubbing into her spine a bit before he quickly pressed into her, an audible popping sound being heard as Sandra's spinal discs were realigned, causing Sandra to silently yelp but otherwise melt at the sensations, Luke chuckling a bit behind her, "Sorry about that, I learned everything I know from my dad... he's a chiropractor," Luke explained, Sandra standing up and stretching a bit, rolling her hips a little as if to get a feel for them again and smiling, before she turned and gestured to her suitor, _"Keep that up, and a kiss may not be what you get from me later... it may be something more,"_ Sandra replied, Luke coughing a bit before chuckling, "Oh my, aren't you eager... maybe we should get to know each other better before jumping to... _that_." Luke said, Sandra shaking her head a bit and silently giggling, _"Sure thing Luke,"_ Sandra said, before walking over and gazing into Luke's emerald eyes, leaning closer until she ended up inches away from a kiss, just as the bell rang, _"God fucking damn it... SO CLOSE!"_ Sandra thought, as Luke sighed and left the room.

* * *

(After school)

Sandra waited outside the main school building, for the moment browsing the web on her chipmunk sized BlackBerry Leap, when her phone screen flashed a warning of being on battery saving mode, then faded to black. Once totally black, Sandra noticed that someone was looking over her shoulder, and instinctively spun around with a balled up fist thinking it was one of her two brothers, only to giggle silently and wave at Luke, whom was in the process of backing up away from what had been a punch, "Okay... remind me never to startle you... anyways, we have a few minutes before my parents come to pick me up... care to retry that kiss?" Luke asked, Sandra's cheeks heating up before she smiled and nodded, standing up and gesturing her response, _"I'm on a bit of a time crunch myself... but my parents won't mind... I think-"_ Sandra's hands went still as Luke swiftly leaned in and pecked her lips, the voiceless chipette's heart hammering away within her chest before she threw her arms around Luke's neck and hauled him into a much more passionate kiss, this lasting a total of five minutes before a cough was heard, Sandra and Luke freezing and glancing to the side to find a red clad chipmunk with a none too impressed expression on his face.

"Okay, I can see _someone_ is taking after their mother... Sandra, to the car NOW!" Alvin said sternly, Sandra pulling out of the kiss and sighing silently before smiling to Luke one last time. Once Sandra was gone and inside the car, Alvin fixed Luke with an interrogatory glare, Luke chuckling nervously as he backed up a bit, "Sir, I'm certain you must hate me right now but-" "I don't hate you... if my daughter has her heart set on you, then I'm not getting in the way... I just need to know if you're ready for the responsibilities." Alvin said, Luke raising an eyebrow before he caught onto what the red clad chipmunk meant, "Is this about her being unable to speak?" Luke asked, Alvin nodding his head before sighing a bit, "Listen, I'd never say this to anyone else, but when Sandra was born, she suffered from nightmares... up until just last year she had been shutting herself apart from other people, including her siblings, only recently had she started getting more involved with others... I don't want that changed." Alvin explained, Luke nodding a bit before he chuckled, "My name's Luke, if you need to know sir," Luke said, Alvin rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "No need for formalities, makes me feel old... and I'm still too young for that yet." Alvin replied, patting Luke on the shoulder, but before he removed his hand he applied a grip, one that made Luke softly groan in discomfort, "BUT, if I find out that you've hurt my little girl at all... let's just say things aren't going to be pretty." Alvin explained, before he patted the same shoulder and turned to leave, Luke rubbing his shoulder a bit and chuckling, "Good talk sir... we should do it again sometime!" Luke called out, Alvin rolling his eyes before hopping into the car with the rest of his family.

* * *

(at home)

As soon as Alvin had entered the vehicle after picking up Sandra with Dave, his daughter shot him a glare that, if looks could kill the red clad chipmunk would be dead. It was for that reason that Sandra had stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, Alvin gaining a confused look on his face before he was greeted by his wife, whom for her part looked just as mad as Sandra had, "What did you do Alvin?" Brittany asked, her tone broking no argument for her husband, Alvin sighing a bit before chuckling nervously, "I think our daughter has a bit of a crush on this guy in school-"

"And you just had to scare him off didn't you?" Brittany asked, Alvin going silent for a moment before offering a meek smile, Brittany rolling her eyes and letting out an exasperated grown, "Alvie, we've talked about this... when our children reached the point where they feel attraction to the opposite gender, we will encourage them to pursue it... not try and stop it from happening." Brittany said, Alvin dropping his head low and sighing a bit, "I know Britt... it's just that... I want her to be safe-" "And I love that you feel that way hon... but eventually you'll have to let go... just like I had to when we first enrolled our litter into West Eastman." Brittany explained, Alvin giving his wife a flat look, "Am I going to be able to finish at least one sentence-"

"Mom... can I speak with you... alone?" Kevin asked, startling both parents enough to jump slightly before turning to regard their eldest son, he was currently dressed in a light blue t-shirt and a dark red zip-up hoodie, Brittany glancing to Alvin with a hopeful smile before she dashed off with her son. Once Kevin and Brittany were in a private spot, in this case the back porch of Dave's house, Brittany offered a smile to her son, she was certain of what he wanted to say, but decided to play dumb so as not to discourage him, "So, Kevin... what did you want to talk about?" Brittany asked, Kevin taking in a deep breath and then letting out a sigh, "Mom... I think... what I mean to say is... CRAP! I had this all planned out!" Kevin said to himself, before Brittany placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled, "It's okay Kevin... take your time and think it out." Brittany said, Kevin staring into his mother's blue eyes with his own matching orbs, letting out a sigh before shaking his head, "I... I think I may be... gay." Kevin finally said, Brittany's eyes lighting up a bit before she recomposed herself, "What sweetie? I couldn't hear you over the breeze, what did you say?" Brittany asked, though she had heard it clearly, she wanted to be certain that's what her son had just said, Kevin raising an eyebrow before he rolled his eyes, "I just said I was gay... and I don't mean as in "happy"," Kevin replied, Brittany smiling warmly toward her son, "I... suspected, your father is, as usual clueless as always, but just out of curiosity when did you come to this conclusion Kevin?" Brittany asked, the casual nature of her tone catching Kevin off guard a bit, "Aren't you upset?" Kevin asked, Brittany letting out a gentle laugh before shaking her head, "No, if anything I'm proud of you for finally, as humans put it, "coming out of the closet" and being true to yourself." Brittany replied, Kevin simply taking this in and shaking his head a bit.

"Well... this got weird, I had a whole rant set up and everything for when you freaked out about me being gay... but to answer your question I caught myself checking out Michael the other day during gym class... then I was checking out some human guy on the football team... and eventually I had to make sure I wasn't being too obvious with it." Kevin explained, Brittany giggling a bit before she stood up and pulled Kevin into a hug, "I'm glad you felt ready to tell me... is it okay if I tell your father? Or would you rather do that yourself?" Brittany asked, Kevin sighing before he shook his head, "I'll tell him Mom, just one thing first... how did you even know I was gay?" Kevin asked, Brittany biting back a laugh before answering her son, "Sweetheart, I'm your mother... I know things about you that even you don't know." Brittany replied, placing a kiss to Kevin's forehead before the two stepped back inside.

* * *

(Sandra's room, Alvin's POV)

I really wasn't ready for my little girl to get a boyfriend... not at all. But I remember the look she gave me when I entered Dave's car, and that alone nearly made me cry from guilt alone. It wasn't a look of anger, sadness or even spite... it was a look of pure disappointment, and it cut into me like a red hot knife, searing at my resolve until I couldn't take it anymore! For that reason, I was standing outside Sandra's bedroom, trying to compose myself before I knocked on the door. "Sandy... can Daddy come in? I want to talk." I asked, then felt something at my feet, looking down and seeing a note, picking it up and reading the message, **"I don't want to speak to you!"** the note read, causing me to sigh and then grin, running off a moment and grabbing my acoustic guitar from the music office, returning to the door before I knocked again, "Sandy, please let me in... I just want to talk okay?" I asked again, once more seeing a note slide from under the door, this one face up so I could see it from the floor, **"NOT NOW DAD!"** it read, causing me to sigh and shake my head, "Alright, you leave me no choice." I said, before I started to play a tune on the guitar, one that I knew always got Sandra to return briefly to that stage in her life when she was practically attached to my side, and started to sing the words.

" _Are you lonesome, tonight,_

 _Do you miss me tonight?_

 _Are you sorry, we drifted apart?"_ I sang, already hearing Sandra moving away from the door, as if to try and distance herself from me and my choice of song. But that wasn't going to work, I wasn't an IMA award winner for nothing after all.

" _Does your memory stray,_

 _To a bright and sunny day?_

 _When I kissed you, and called you sweetheart?"_ I continued to sing, raising my voice up a bit so that Sandra could still hear me, trying not to laugh at the thought of how she was acting inside her room. Then I threw in a fast card, something I heard from a movie this one time which featured this song in it.

" _I wonder, why I am,_

 _Singing this for._

 _When you will not even,_

 _Open, the door?"_ I sang, then waited a few moments, hearing Sandra moving back to the door, before I recieved another note from under the door, this one I had to pick up to read though, **"I don't want to see you."** it read, causing me to chuckle lightly before I tapped on the door, "Then how about you close your eyes after opening the door?" I asked, no sooner hearing the door click open, followed by the sight of my daughter's tear stained face, eyes closed as she slowly made her way back to her bed and hopped up onto it. "See, that wasn't so bad." I said playfully, then resumed my song from earlier.

" _Is your heart, filled with pain,_

 _Shall I come back again?_

 _Tell me dear,_

 _Are you lonesome tonight?"_ I sang softly, Sandra keeping her eyes shut and allowing me to climb up onto the bed with her, gently wiping her cheek before I added in another twist from that movie I watched in the past.

" _Won't you open your eyes,_

 _Give your Dad a surprise!_

 _Tell me Sandra, are you lonesome,_

 _Tonight?"_ I ended the song there, glancing down at my eldest daughter's face, her eyes were opened and reddened from having shed a bunch of tears, though her mouth was turned up into a smile, before she started to gesture a bit, _"You know that was not fair... you know I can't resist that song."_ Sandra said, causing me to chuckle before setting the guitar down, "I know, but I really do want to talk... I'm sorry about how I acted when I picked you up from school, if you have your heart set on Luke... then I won't stop you from pursuing him." I said, the words stinging in my chest as I spoke them, Sandra seeming to sense this as she sat up and hugged me, then pulled back and gestured her response, _"I don't know... will Luke really like a girl like me? Sure he kissed me today but-"_

"Sandra, I'm not the best person to speak to in regards to romance... despite my claiming to be the "Love Doctor" I only lucked out with your mother... after that I've been sort of winging it." I explained, Sandra's eyes widening a bit before giving me a questioning look, in turn causing me to chuckle, "It's a long story, more to the point, I know this much about love... if you want to know what it is, how it feels and what to do about it... you have to pursue it yourself." I explained, Sandra's eyes lighting up a bit before she pressed an affectionate kiss to my cheek and nearly strangled me in a hug.

* * *

(after dinner, normal POV)

Kevin was feeling nervous, sure he'd came out to his mother, and even before that he had confided in Sandra for confidence, but now wasn't a moment to loose. "Dad... I need to tell you something." Kevin said, Alvin turning to regard his blue eyed son with a smile, "Yes, what's this you need to say?" Alvin asked, Kevin seeming to hesitate a bit, before he glanced to Sandra on the couch, her hands gesturing a quick message of encouragement, _"Go on Kevin, you can do this!"_ Sandra said, Alvin not noticing this as he had his back to her, and Kevin taking a deep breath before speaking, "Dad... I'm gay," Kevin said, squeezing his eyes shut and preparing for a berating yell, only to hear a slow chuckle that eventually turned into a laugh, causing the auburn furred chipmunk confusion, "Dad? You okay... Oh God! I BROKE DAD!" Kevin shouted, Alvin catching his breath and regaining his composure before pulling Kevin into a hug, "Well, it's about time you came out of that closet... I mean seriously it must be getting stuffy in there at best." Alvin finally replied, Kevin's eyes widening a bit, "You knew? HOW?!" Kevin asked, Alvin ruffling his son's hair before taking a breath to calm himself, though unable to wipe the smile off his face, "You take more than an hour to get your hair ready for school... not to sound rude but only your mother does that," Alvin replied, Brittany on the couch smiling a bit at the sentiment, then cluing into what her husband actually said and growling a bit, "HEY!" Brittany shouted, this time Sandra bursting into silent laughter.

After that moment there was a knock on the door, Dave getting up to answer it, and when he didn't see anyone outside he shrugged his shoulders, "Down here!" a voice shouted, one which caught Sandra's attention and made her jump up and rush to the door, leaping out and tackling her suitor to the ground, "GAAHHH! Sandra, my aren't you affectionate," Luke said, Alvin watching from a distance with his wife, a single tear rolling out of his eye, one which Brittany noticed, "Alvin, are you crying?" Brittany asked, Alvin quickly wiping his eyes and shaking his head, "No... I got something in my eye is all." Alvin replied, Brittany rolling her own eyes and then looking back, gasping at the sight of her daughter currently locked into a rather passionate kiss with her suitor, tilting her head a bit to get a better angle to watch, _"Maybe I should try that with Alvin later..."_ Brittany thought, then Dave sighed and split the two apart, "As much as this is cute to watch, I think your parents wouldn't appreciate you two making out on the front lawn," Dave said, then invited Luke inside his home.

"So, this is the home of the chipmunk crew... it's nice," Luke said, Sandra giggling silently before gesturing a bit more, _"I know... want to see my room?"_ Sandra asked, Brittany narrowing her eyes before grinning a bit, "You can show Luke your room Sandy... just keep your door open." Brittany said, Sandra's eyes bugging out a bit before a deep blush rose on her cheeks, Luke also blushing as he caught onto what Brittany had said, "Ma'am, I'd never do that unless she was ready-"

"And technically, in regards to chipmunk biology, she _is_ ready... just making sure she doesn't try to do anything stupid... yet," Brittany explained, Sandra's jaw dropping open slightly before she glared at her mother, her hands a near blur with how fast she was signing, _"I'm not a child anymore MOM! If and when I decide to give myself to Luke is MY decision... not yours!"_ Sandra practically screamed, Luke backing up a bit to give her some room, "Quite a temper there... which parent did she get that from I wonder- never mind." Luke said, catching a glimpse of Brittany's face, and Sandra catching it too, as she quickly grabbed Luke's hand and started to run, her mother on both of their heels.

After outrunning her mother, Sandra and Luke sat on her bed together, simply catching their breath before Sandra sighed silently and pulled Luke into her arms, then pulled away to say something, _"I know it may be a bit soon but... I think I love you Luke,"_ Sandra said, the green eyed chipmunk next to her smiling before he leaned in close to her ear, "I love you back Sandy," he whispered, before he laid himself on top of her and kissed Sandra's lips.

* * *

I understand this is a strange place to stop for a first chapter, but that's it. I'm mainly stopping it here so I can get started on both Chapter 2 of this post, and the next set of rules for my rule book. As always, I'm TimberWolf, and tell me what you think in the comment/review box below. As the rating above states, there may be a love scene in the future... though not in chapter 2, let's just say Sandra is smarter than going into _that_ without being ready first.

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Miles watching TV in the living room*

Miles: Man... I'm bored- WHAT THE!?

*Toby suddenly runs into the room, leaps into the air and starts recording a video of Miles on his phone*

Toby: ACTION SHOT!

Miles: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Toby then lands on the floor and groans in pain*

Toby: Ow... my body... HEY A DOLLAR!


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar and Shadows

**Opening Statement:** Chapter 2 everyone, and boy is it a good one, I actually came back up here last minute just to change out what I originally had in place. And as a fair warning... there's some mature themes in this chapter, nothing major though.

 **Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 for full disclaimer, and I also own Luke.

* * *

It was lunch hour of the next day, Sandra was eating her lunch in the music room, deciding to do so after she was invited there by her boyfriend Luke... yeah the two had escalated their relationship to the girlfriend/boyfriend stage, and so far Sandra didn't regret a thing, though was confused with her suitor's choice of venues, and started to gesture her question to him, _"Why are we here? Not that I don't like the seclusion I'm just curious."_ Sandra asked, before Luke smiled and kissed her on the lips briefly, "I'm going to practice for the talent show, and I wanted you to watch." Luke replied, before he hopped up onto the stage and hit a button on the stereo, a tune from Maroon 5 playing and making Sandra blush... she understood what Luke wanted, he intended to serenade her, and she was all too thrilled with the prospect and decided to just sit and listen to her boyfriend's voice.

" _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down,_

 _I need your loving, loving,_

 _I need it now!_

 _When I'm without you,_

 _I'm something weak,_

 _You've got me begging, begging,_

 _I'm on my knees!"_ Luke sang, Sandra blushing a bit as she smiled her encouragement, Luke winking an eye to her and standing up to walk around the stage a bit, all while continuing with the song.

" _I don't wanna be needing your love,_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love,_

 _And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby!_

 _'Cause I really don't care where you are,_

 _I just wanna be there where you are,_

 _And I gotta get one little taste!"_ Luke sang, hopping down from the stage to approach Sandra, her blush deepening as he got closer, until he pressed a brief kiss to her lips. Then he chuckled lightly and resumed to the chorus of the song.

" _Your sugar,_

 _Yes, please,_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need,_

 _Little love, a little sympathy!_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving,_

 _Make it alright,_

 _Need a little sweetness, in my life._

 _Your sugar,_

 _Yes, please,_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?"_ Luke sang, taking Sandra's hand and guiding her up onto the stage, seating her in a prop chair as he continued with the song.

" _My broken pieces,_

 _You pick them up,_

 _Don't leave me hanging, hanging,_

 _Come give me some!_

 _When I'm without ya,_

 _I'm so insecure,_

 _You are that one thing, one thing,_

 _I'm living for!"_ Luke sang, Sandra giggling silently as she tried to hide her blush, though by this point it was red enough to be seen through her facial fur, Luke chuckling a bit before he continued his performance.

" _I don't wanna be needing your love,_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love,_

 _And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby!_

 _'Cause I really don't care where you are,_

 _I just wanna be there where you are,_

 _And I gotta get one little taste!"_ Luke continued, once again stepping over and placing a brief kiss to Sandra's lips before once again singing the chorus to his song of choice.

" _Your sugar,_

 _Yes, please,_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need,_

 _Little love, a little sympathy!_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving,_

 _Make it alright,_

 _Need a little sweetness, in my life._

 _Your sugar,_

 _Yes, please,_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?"_ Luke sang, smiling to his voiceless girlfriend and blowing her a kiss, Sandra making a motion to catch it and slip it into her pocket, a silent giggle escaping her lips before Luke continued with the song.

" _Yeah, I want that red velvet,_

 _I want that sugar sweet,_

 _Don't let nobody touch it,_

 _Unless that somebody's me!_

 _I gotta be your man,_

 _There ain't no other way,_

 _'Cause girl you're hotter than a, Southern California day!_

 _I don't wanna play no games,_

 _You don't gotta be afraid,_

 _Don't give me all that shy shit,_

 _No make-up on,_

 _Yeah, that's my,_

 _Sugar!_

 _Yes, please,_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need,_

 _Little love, a little sympathy!_

 _So baby, you show me good loving,_

 _Make it alright,_

 _Need a little sweetness, in my life._

 _Your sugar,_

 _Yes, please,_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?"_ Luke sang, pulling Sandra up and into a bit of a dance, nothing fancy or even all that great, just a fun little dance between two people.

" _Sugar!_

 _Yes, please,_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need,_

 _Little love, a little sympathy!_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving,_

 _Make it alright,_

 _Need a little sweetness, in my life._

 _Your sugar,_

 _Yes, please,_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?"_ Luke finished the song, panting a bit from the exertion needed to maintain his notes, Sandra loosing her footing and tumbling onto her suitor, knocking Luke over and causing both to laugh, though only one voice was actually heard.

* * *

(Later in the day, Kevin's POV)

Oh GOD! Why did my classmates in gym have to be so freaking hot! I know most are humans but that just means you can see their muscles even easier, and that eventually get's distracting. "Kevin? HELLO! Earth to Kevin... There's a spider on your neck." I heard my sister Amy say, causing my eyes to widen before I yelped and flailed about in a vain attempt to rid myself of the arachnid. Then I clued in and growled, "Amy... you know I HATE spiders!" I said, Amy chuckling before rubbing her neck a bit, "Well, you were zoning out... AGAIN! I wanted to get you to look over there!" Amy replied, pointing over to the left of me. I followed her gaze and gasped at what I saw, there right on the other side of the gym was a beauty of a squirrel, his body was covered in silvery grey fur, with a white furred belly. He had the most gorgeous set of eyes I've ever seen on anyone, let alone a fellow rodent, each a shimmering jade green color similar to sea water, and he was dressed in a very nice outfit, a golden yellow t-shirt with a deep violet over shirt.

For a while I simply took this sight in, until I caught the sound of music, at first thinking that I was hearing things until I glanced around and found Amy with her phone out, playing the song "I Wanna Know What Love Is" from it, causing me to growl softly, "What? Just trying to set the mood." Amy said, gaining herself a roll of my blue eyes before I took off towards this new guy, a good foot away before I manages to trip over my own feet and fall onto him, loosing a yelp from his throat as my face ended up buried in his shirt covered chest. "WHOA! Hey watch where you're... going..." the guy said, though his words trailed off upon seeing me, and with that I knew he at least found me distracting, causing me to blush a bit before I stood up, "S-Sorry about that, I wanted to properly introduce myself but... I tripped." I explained, the squirrel chuckling before he stood up and held out a hand to me, "Well, it's fine I guess... what's your name cutie?" he asked me, nearly making me faint with his words alone, "K-Kevin, Kevin Seville..." I replied, able to feel my cheeks burning with a blush, in turn bringing a giggle from this new male, "I'm Danny, and as you may be able to tell, I am a homosexual... judging by your blush I'm gonna guess that you are too." Danny said, causing me to giggle and grab hold of my tail, twisting it around my fingers a bit as a coping mechanism, "Y-Yeah, how could you tell?" I asked, Danny leaning close to me and lightly sniffing my fur, "You use lavender scented shampoo... only time I've ever heard of guys, like us or humans alike, using that was when they either wanted to impress some girl, ran out of their usual stuff and used what was close at hand, or they were like us." Danny explained, causing me to let out a soft laugh before gazing up into his eyes, those jade green orbs of his practically looking into my very soul, and for a moment I forgot where I was and leaning toward him, only for the bell to ring and make us both jump in surprise, unfortunately causing our heads to knock together rather painfully.

"Ow... Danny are you okay?" I asked, Danny rubbing his head and chuckling a bit, "I'm fine... Mom always said I had a head like a rock." Danny replied, bringing a light giggle from my lips as I held out my hand to help Danny up.

* * *

(after school, Regular POV)

Sandra, along with the rest of her siblings, were just lounging about on the front steps of the school building, Luke of course was sitting next to Sandra, and the two were conversing with one another about their day, the sight causing Kendra to grumble to herself, this not going unnoticed by her younger sister Jade, "Kendra? Is something wrong?" Jade asked, Kendra sighing and shaking her head, "No... not really," Kendra replied, Jade adjusting her glasses a bit before placing her right hand on her older sister's shoulder, "Kendra, I know you and Sandra were close... and despite her spending nearly every moment with her boyfriend, this is just a phase in the relationship, eventually they will become a bit more independent of each other-"

"Are you trying to say that I'm jealous... of Luke?" Kendra asked, Jade chuckling a bit before letting out a sigh, "I never said that... but at the same time, it's fairly obvious that you are envious of Luke's current bond with our older sister... face it Kendra, she's a bit more grown up than we are... even if we all have the same birthday." Jade explained, Kendra rolling her hazel eyes before shaking her head a bit. Meanwhile, Sandra was telling Luke about herself, things she hadn't mentioned yet to him anyway, _"I can actually play the ukelele fairly well, I was taught how by my Uncle Simon."_ Sandra explained, Luke smiling a bit at this, "Really? What other secrets have you been hiding?" Luke asked playfully, Sandra shifting her eyes around before she shot her suitor a devilish grin, her hands gesturing her message, _"I can do something else too... but to see that you gotta earn it."_ Sandra replied, ending with a wink of her eye and a smile, Luke blushing upon comprehending what she meant.

"Oh... well that must be very interesting for you... holding that over my head," Luke said, before he leaned in and stole a kiss, Sandra's eyes going a bit wide before she nearly melted into the kiss, had she a voice to use she'd purr into the embrace, but settled for wagging her tail happily behind her. When the two love munks pulled out of the kiss, they were greeted by the sight of Sandra's mother, Brittany's arms crossed across her chest and her right foot tapping the ground. "Are you two done? If so then come on, You have a doctor's appointment Sandra remember?" Brittany said, Sandra nodding and then placing a quick kiss to her boyfriend's cheek, signing a quick message to him, _"I'll be home around 5:30, okay?"_ Sandra explained, Luke nodding his head and smiling, "Sure thing... _Sugar_." Luke replied, Sandra giggling silently before running off to the car, Brittany raising an eyebrow before just getting into the car herself.

* * *

(Doctor's office, Sandra's POV)

I just can't stand the doctor's office... not that I don't appreciate them keeping me and my siblings healthy, it's just that every time we have these appointments we all get a needle of some sort. I wasn't afraid of them mind you, but that didn't make the process any easier to endure. "Okay Sandra, open your mouth and say- or rather just open your mouth please." the doctor said, causing me to roll my eyes and open my mouth wide, allowing him to look into my throat with a small light, "Well, still no vocal cords, but you do have some sort of residue at the back of your throat," the doctor said, causing my eyes to bug out and shift around, glad that all of us took turns in the office, but at the same time regretting my mother being right there, the look on her face one of frustrated annoyance, "Sandra... I'm going to ask you a question, and for your sake you better answer honestly... have you and Luke gotten... _intimate_ as of recently?" Brittany asked, causing me to silently groan and nod, then sign out my proper response, _"Luke sang for me Mom... I felt the need to return the favor."_ I replied, Mom's eyes practically bursting into blue flames before she collected herself, her next words coming through clenched teeth, "Sandra... I thought I told you-" I didn't let her finish, wanting to explain myself completely, _"We didn't mate Mom... I used my mouth on him... sorry."_ I explained, this causing my mom's eyes to cool off a bit, but she still seemed rather pissed... and to be fair I guess I did go against her wishes, "You could have caught a disease like that-"

"Actually, animals like yourselves don't have very many STD's not like a human does anyway," the doctor cut in, nearly causing me to burst into silent laughter, if not for the revelation of total safety, than for the look on my mother's face, her blue eyes glaring at the doctor before doing that "cut it out" gesture with her hand across her neck, "Not helping here! Anyway what I'm saying is that... you know what, never mind. You seem to know what you're doing so you can deal with the consequences." Mom said, causing me some confusion before I suddenly felt ill, rushing for the nearest sink in the office and puking up what I had swallowed from Luke... what? I don't like wasting anything alright!

After I was finished with _that_ , I washed out my mouth and glanced to my mother, an amused look on her face before she spoke, "See, that's what I'm talking about." Mom said almost mockingly, even as I spat out the wash water from my mouth and then blew a raspberry at her.

* * *

(in the waiting room, regular POV)

Sandra walked out of the office, rubbing her arm a bit as she had gotten her shot, Kevin groaning before he got up and walked out and into the office with his mother. Kendra noticed an almost embarrassed look on her older sister's face, and decided to ask about it, "Sandy? What's wrong? You look- you look like you just puked your guts up, what happened in there?" Kendra asked, Sandra blushing a bit before gesturing her response, _"Luke sang for me... and I paid him back my giving him what humans call a "blow job"... and apparently I have trouble stomaching the results."_ Sandra replied, Kendra's eyes widening at what her sister had just said, "Wait, you gave your boyfriend head already... good lord you work fast," Kendra said, Sandra giving her younger sister an annoyed look before flipping the middle finger at her, Kendra letting out a soft laugh and pulling Sandra into a hug, "I love you too sis," she said, as Kevin came out and grumbled to himself, "Ow... why do those hurt all the time? Kendra your turn!" Kevin said, Kendra sighing and dashing into the office.

* * *

(back at home)

A little later, when everyone was finally home, Sandra went to her room to lay down, simply resting until she heard something, "What the-" Sandra immediately covered her mouth, memories from the past flooding back, as an all too familiar growl was heard, _**"I told you I'd return!"**_ the Nightmare hissed, before Sandra sighed and raised her hand, _"Still not afraid of you, so go away."_ she said, the Nightmare stomping in front of her and growling a bit, before it let out a fur ruffling roar into the hazel eyed chipette's face, Sandra remaining unfazed by this and silently chuckling, _"Is that the best you can do? You'd think after a year you'd up your game a little... you're down right adorable right now,"_ Sandra taunted, the Nightmare blinking before letting out a hissing sigh, _**"Fuck... you have grown up... but I'm here for a reason, something in your head is a wee bit insecure... does it involve that new guy Luke?"**_ the Nightmare asked, Sandra trying not to react but unfortunately couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped her lips, the Nightmare hissing a bit before it lunged for Sandra, only for her to throw her fist up and send it flying into a wall, gesturing her response, _"I'm not in the mood right now to try and mess with... SO FUCK OFF!"_ Sandra signed, the Nightmare groaning a bit before it got up and shook it's head, _**"Not a nice way to treat your subconscious you voiceless reject!"**_ the Nightmare growled, before it yelped at being shifted into a tiny little mouse, Sandra silently chuckling from the bed, _"As I said, don't fuck with me right now, I'm aware of being in a dream right now, and I could really use some stress relief right now!"_ Sandra said, the Nightmare crossing it's arms and grumbling to itself, _**"Isn't that what masturbation is for? Not your subconscious mind!"**_ the Nightmare said to itself, before Sandra sighed and laid herself on the bed, immediately waking up from her dream and sighing silently to herself.

Then she considered what her nightmare beast had said, glancing around and slowly reaching between her legs, shivering as she found her pleasure buzzer and let out a silent moan, really getting into it when she heard the door opening, "Sandy, your mother told me-" Alvin's voice cut off upon seeing his daughter with her hand between her legs, her hazel eyes wide at having been interrupted during a bit of self exploration, Alvin's eyes screwing shut before he turned away and sighed, "Why am I the ONLY ONE who ever walks in on these things!? Anyway your mother told me a bit of new info regarding you and Luke's relationship... you work fast." Alvin said, all while Sandra got herself cleaned up and presentable behind him, knocking on her night stand to signal it was safe to look, then gesturing to Alvin her response, _"Yeah... he sang for me, how was I supposed to-"_

"You misunderstand, I'm not mad at you... nor am I disappointed, I'm just upset that you broke your promise to your mother... but at the same time, I'm proud you didn't do anything too drastic. Good on you for reading between the lines," Alvin said, Sandra giving her father a confused look before gesturing her enquiry, _"Wait, you're not mad at me?"_ she asked, Alvin shaking his head and chuckling, "I know, I should be, I should be pissed and telling you that you're grounded, but then I realized that you're just taking after me... let me explain, when your uncles and I first moved in here, I would usually drive your Grandpa Dave crazy, and you apparently got the crazy gene from me... or something, my point is I understand why you did what you did." Alvin explained, Sandra smiling a bit until she saw Alvin's expression change, "But if you give yourself to Luke anytime soon, you'd better hope he got mine and your mother's blessing... otherwise you may find yourself in a relationship with another girl." Alvin said, Sandra's eyes widening before she put on a face of pure rage, Alvin actually backing up a bit, he's seen that face before on his wife... and to be honest it wasn't as terrifying as it was on Sandra, then he saw her hands going, nearly a blur with how fast she was signing, _"Hurt Luke in anyway Dad, and I'll make YOU into a GIRL!"_ Sandra practically screamed, Alvin chuckling before backing out of her room, "Well, you look like you need to relax, so I'll leave and let you get back to it... and tell Luke that you're not in the mood to see him- OW!" Alvin yelped, as Sandra rushed out of her room, accidentally slamming the door into her father's nose and once more tackling Luke to the ground, nuzzling her face into his shoulder like a cat with a catnip toy.

There was another knock to the door, though before Dave could answer it, a grey furred squirrel hopped through the cat door and looked around, "Hey, Kevin... KEEEEVIIIIN!" Danny shouted, the chipmunk in question rushing out and skidding to a stop before the silver furred squirrel, "Danny! What are you doing here? Not that you're not welcome but-" "Kevin? Who's this?" Brittany asked, Danny glancing around and squealing like a schoolgirl before rushing over, "OH MY GOSH, I love your hair... sorry I'm a huge fan of The Chipettes, I'm Danny... Kevin's gay friend." Danny said, Brittany raising an eyebrow and glancing to Kevin, her eldest son blushing a bit before Brittany smiled, "Kevin never told me he met a guy... and are you sure it's gay friend or boyfriend?" Brittany asked, Danny grinning a bit while Kevin blushed, before Danny turned and smiled to Kevin, "I'm actually here to invite you to perform with me in the talent show, I want to do a duet but I'm missing my second half." Danny explained, Kevin giggling a bit before thinking it over, "Hmm... sure, what's the song? I may know it already." Kevin replied, Danny walking over and whispering into Kevin's ear, a smile spreading across the auburn furred chipmunk before he took Danny's hand and guided him to Dave's music room.

Brittany decided to follow, if for nothing else than for curiosity of what the two were going to sing, until she heard a familiar old time jazzy tune, smiling as she watched from the doorway.

Kevin: Danny and Kevin everybody!

Danny: What? Why are you talking like that?

Kevin: I dunno, but you can't stop me Danny!

Danny: _Like the wallpaper sticks to the wall._

Kevin: _Like the seashore clings to the sea._

Danny: _Like you'll never get rid of your shadow._

Kevin: _You'll never get rid of me!_

Danny & Kevin: _Let all the others fight and fuss,_

 _Whatever happens... we've got us!_

Brittany was impressed, it seemed that, outside of Sandra for obvious reasons, whenever a rodent could talk they could also sing, and boy did Danny have a great voice for it... so did Kevin but Brittany was more impressed with the new boy that caught Kevin's eye.

Danny: _Me and my shadow,_

Kevin: _We're closer than pages that stick in a book,_

 _We're closer than ripples that flow in a brook,_

Danny: _Strolling down the avenue._

Kevin: _Wherever you find him, you'll find me just look,_

 _Closer than a miser or the bloodhounds to Liza._

 _Me, and my shadow!_

Danny: _We're closer than smog is to all of L.A._

 _We're closer than Kevin to confessing he's gay?_

Danny & Kevin: _Not a soul can bust this team in two,_

 _We stick together like glue!_

Brittany watched her son and his boyfriend's performance, smiling warmly at the fact that Kevin had found a kindred spirit in the school. Then tried to hold in her laughter upon hearing the next part of the song.

Kevin: _And when it's sleeping time._

Danny: _That's when we rise._

Kevin: _We start to swing!_

Danny: Ooh, you think you're so jazzy.

Kevin: *lightly laughing* _Our clocks don't chime!_

Danny: _What a surprise._

Danny & Kevin: _They ring-a-ding-ding!_

 _Happy New Year!_

Alvin had heard the song and decided to find it's source, Brittany shushing him as the two guys in the room moved onto the next section of the song. Alvin was happy, admittedly he'd felt a little disappointed at the fact his eldest son was gay, but he wasn't about to discourage any of his children in their life choices, and if Kevin felt the same for this Danny guy as Sandra did for Luke, he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice and scare his son's suitor away.

Kevin: _Me and my shadow._

Danny: _And now to repeat what I said at the start,_

 _They'll need a large crowbar to break us apart,_

Danny & Kevin: _We're alone, but far from blue!_

Kevin: _Before we get finished we'll make the town roar!_

Danny: _We'll hit a few late spots, and then a few more!_

Danny & Kevin: _We'll start off at Stringy's and maybe Groucho's,_

 _Life is gonna be a wow-wow-whee!_

 _For my shadow and me!_

This part both Alvin and Brittany had to keep from laughing, they knew what was next, and they didn't want to reveal that both Kevin and Danny had an audience of two. For a while Danny and Kevin simply laughed together, genuine laughter though not just fake ones laughs for the song.

Danny: Can we do that again?

Kevin: No, I'm too tired.

Danny: Oh please Kevin?

Kevin: No, I'm swung out.

Danny: Oh come on now... I-I'll give you some money.

Kevin: I don't need money.

Danny: How about some cheese balls?

Kevin: I'm not hungry.

Danny: *glances around* I won't tell anybody you're gay.

Kevin: *laughing* Dude! We're both gay you dork!

At this point the jazz tune picked back up, the two guys falling back into the last bit of the song again, Alvin and Brittany feeling a sense of pride at their child and his suitor's talent in singing.

Danny: _Before we get finished, we'll make the town roar!_

Kevin: _We'll hit all the late spots, and then a few more!_

Danny & Kevin: _We'll start off at Stringy's and maybe Groucho's,_

 _Life is gonna be a wow-wow-whee!_

 _For my shadow and me!_

Danny then surprised everyone present, pulling Kevin into a full on lip to lip kiss, Kevin's eyes shooting wide for a moment before he simply let out a gentle purr and kissed back, at this point Alvin letting out a cough, causing both parties of the kiss to jump in surprise and like earlier in school konk their heads together, both falling to their rumps and groaning on the floor. "Bravo! I'd give that performance a ticket to Hollywood if I were still judging for American Idol." Brittany said, Kevin blushing a bit, as well as Danny, "H-How long were you watching?" Danny asked, Alvin chuckling and holding a hand out to both boys, helping them to their feet, "Brittany was here for the whole thing, I came around when "ring-a-ding-ding" was said." Alvin replied, Kevin rolling his blue eyes and placing a kiss to Danny's cheek, "I guess that makes our kinship official?" Kevin said, Danny smiling and wrapping an arm around Kevin's shoulders, "Of course it does, otherwise I'd not have pulled that "Gone with the Wind" routine with you earlier." Danny replied, Alvin and Brittany leaving the two alone for a while.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Try to imagine that bit there with that old cartoon ending theme... okay good, anyway I hope you enjoyed that, the first chapter to feature two full songs in it! And good God was it a hassle, let me know in the review box what you think, and how you'd change it to make it better, I am always open to constructive criticism, but as always outright flaming will be ignored. Anywho, I've been TimberWolf, and this chapter is over, PEACE!

* * *

And now, a Preview of the next set of Rules:

(warning: the following has to be the longest random moment skit I've ever typed out, and in order to fully understand it, one must look up the Abbott and Costello bit "7 into 28")

*Simon working in the basement when Michael rushes in with a grin on his face*

Michael: Hey, did you know that seven goes into twenty-eight, thirteen times?

Simon: What? No it doesn't- THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

Michael: Wanna bet on it? Fifty dollars says I can prove that seven goes into twenty-eight, thirteen times.

*Simon considers it and then chuckles*

Simon: You're on!

*Michael then puts the appropriate equation on the board*

Michael: Okay first, seven into two... it doesn't go there, so we're going to take that two away, and just hold it off to the side, then seven into eight... once, so I put down a one over here. Now I'm going to take the seven, and drop it right here.

*Michael then drops the seven under the eight on the equation, and draws a line under it*

Michael: Now, seven from eight is one, and now we're going to take that two, and drop it right next to the one, now seven into twenty-one... three, place that up here, and we got thirteen. Seven into twenty-eight is thirteen.

*Simon just looked flabbergasted and shakes his head*

Simon: Okay, there's a better way to prove this, and that's with multiplication.

*Michael chuckles and erases the white board, writing out the equation for thirteen times seven*

Michael: Okay, so seven times three is twenty-one.

Simon: Right.

Michael: Seven times one is seven.

*at this point, in the answer box, Michael has placed the twenty-one first, with the seven below it, then drew another line under that*

Michael: Now, one and seven is eight, and two to carry... twenty-eight.

*Simon is once again shocked and shakes his head*

Simon: Okay, addition should definitely clear things up.

Michael: *grins* you want me to put thirteen up on the board seven times and add it all up?

Simon: Yes... actually I'll do the adding.

*Michael nods and draws out the equation, then hands the marker to his uncle*

Simon: Okay... three, six, nine, twelve, fifteen, eighteen, twenty-one-

*Michael suddenly grabs the marker and counts the ones into the whole number*

Michael: twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven... twenty-eight!

*Simon is speechless and starts to scratch his head, before rolling his eyes and pulling a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket*

Simon: You win.

Michael: Damn right I win.


	3. Chapter 3: WHOOPS!

**Opening Statement:** Chapter 3 everybody, and like the last story there's a time jump... sorry about time jumping, but it's only because I need a certain situation for this chapter... not going to explain it but let's just say there's a bit of intimacy involved. Anywho, let's get started!

 **Disclaimer:** chapter 1 for the full thing, all OC's featured in this story, current or otherwise, will be mine... good lord if this story gets a sequel there's going to be a lot of names in this section!

* * *

It had been a few months since both Sandra and Kevin got boyfriends, and now both were being escorted to the West Eastman School Prom, Sandra by Luke, whom was dressed rather nicely in a black tux and white undershirt, whine Kevin was with Danny, both in rather smart looking suits, though Kevin's was the white blazer that his father had worn on the Carnival Dreams, while Danny was in a deep maroon blazer of his own. The other siblings had also found dates, nothing official like Sandra and Kevin's suitors, but still enough to have them able to actually enjoy themselves. Eventually during the festivities of the night, Sandra dragged Luke away, no one noticing this as she led her boyfriend to the school president office, "Okay... Madam President, why are we here- ohhhh..." Luke said, upon both hearing the door close and lock shut, and turning to see his silent girlfriend slowly slipping one strap of her dress, a pretty red dress that suited her perfectly, off of her shoulder, letting it drop a bit before shooting Luke a devilish grin, her hands gesturing a bit, though Luke noticed they were shaking slightly, either in excitement or nervousness, as she signed her response to him, _"I've been thinking it over, and... I want to take things further with you, if you're ready that is."_ Sandra explained, her grin having faltered a bit into a more innocent expression, a simple small smile, Luke's heart thumping in his chest upon comprehending what Sandra had just said to him.

"Sandy... I would love to give you what you are obviously asking for... but I can't, I made your dad a promise not to hurt you, and I'll admit to not being a virgin, so I know from experience that the first time is very painful... I don't want to hurt you at all." Luke explained, then regretted having said anything, the look on Sandra's face was one of frustration and annoyance, before her hands flew into a rant, _"You are NOT going to deny me! As school president I ORDER you to make love to me... NOW!"_ Sandra practically screamed, Luke chuckling at her words, "Sandra, I'm not sure if being School President grants you the power to fuck whomever you want... as I said I'm willing to oblige you... it's just your dad I'm afraid of pissing off." Luke replied, Sandra's expression softening before she silently sighed, walked over and placed a kiss onto Luke's lips, the green eyed chipmunk stiffening up a bit before he started to kiss back, only to go wide eyed upon feeling Sandra's left hand rubbing the area between his legs, Luke gently pushing Sandra away and catching his breath, "SANDRA! What are you do-" Luke was cut off by Sandra's hand on his member, Luke cursing his own body for betraying his resolve _"Fucking traitor!"_ Luke thought, as Sandra silently giggled and, with her free hand, signed her response, _"I know you want to honor me, keep me safe and pure... but I need you so badly... please if you truly love me, then you'll mate with me."_ Sandra explained, Luke groaning both in response to the obvious stimulation and to his girlfriend's desperate tone.

"Alright, but if I'm found dead later then it's your fault!" Luke replied playfully, before he pulled Sandra into a much more passionate kiss, one that had Sandra a voice she'd have purred into it. But before things could get any more heated, Sandra pulled away and pushed Luke into the wall, stepping away and grabbing hold of one leg of a chair, taking out her phone and playing the song "Something In Your Mouth" by Nickelback. Luke's eyes then widened when Sandra tore off her red dress, revealing a much more... revealing ensemble, consisting of a similarly colored sleeveless top, and a tiny red skirt around her hips, which were already starting to shake to the beat of the track before she spun around the "pole" for her routine. (mini A/N: the lyrics are going to be in this section, but nobody is actually singing them, it's just the phone playing the track)

 _ **Got to meet the hottie,**_

 _ **With the million dollar body!**_

 _ **They say it's over budget,**_

 _ **But you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!**_

Sandra gave Luke a playful grin before she twisted herself around the pole, kicking one leg up into the air while arching herself back so her fingers could touch the floor. Luke was just stunned at what he was seeing right now, both unable to believe his eyes but at the same time not wanting it to end either.

 _ **Needs to hit the big screen,**_

 _ **And shoot a little love scene.**_

 _ **If Hollywood had called her,**_

 _ **She'd be gone before ya hollered, come on!**_

Luke nearly passed out when Sandra twirled around for him, the skirt around her hips flinging upwards to reveal her brown furred rump, as well as a flash of her own womanhood, stopping herself in a deep leaning posture before climbing up onto the pole and twirling herself around it, Luke able to feel a distinctive twitching in his loins, Sandra noticing this and silently giggling to herself, walking over and sitting herself directly in Luke's lap, flipping her hair out of her face and slowly sliding herself down onto her knees before him.

 _ **Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong,**_

 _ **Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long.**_

 _ **Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody,**_

 _ **Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!**_

Sandra gazed up into Luke's emerald eyes, winking up to him before she dragged her tongue along his rapidly growing shaft, finding encouragement in her boyfriend's adorable soft moans. Sandra may not have to hold herself back in regards to her own sounds of ecstasy, but Luke had a voice and didn't have that kind of advantage. Sandra soon got to Luke's head and twirled her tongue around it a couple times before taking it and the shaft following it into her mouth, quickly falling into a rhythm to match the beat of the song playing at that moment.

 _ **You naughty thing.**_

 _ **You're ripping up the dance floor honey!**_

 _ **You naughty woman.**_

 _ **You shake your tail around for everyone.**_

 _ **You're such a mover!**_

 _ **I love the way you dance with anybody!**_

 _ **The way you swing.**_

 _ **And tease them all by sucking on your thumb!**_

 _ **You're so much cooler when you never pull it out,**_

 _ **'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth!**_

Sandra felt Luke's member starting to throb a bit, and figured foreplay was finished and pulled away from him, strings of saliva connecting her lips to his maleness before she crawled back up into her soon-to-be mate's lap, reaching to her skirt and removing the offending piece of material, tossing it away before she properly positioned herself, shivering when she felt Luke's shaft pressing against her temporarily still virgin honeypot. Before she started to ease herself onto him, she leaned in and took Luke's lips into a kiss, if for nothing else than to muffle his sounds of appreciation. Then she started to slide slowly onto his member.

 _ **Crafty little lip tricks,**_

 _ **Tattoos on her left hip,**_

 _ **She's bending as you're spending,**_

 _ **There's no end to it so baby come on!**_

 _ **Dressed up like a princess,**_

 _ **Bettin' that her skin smells,**_

 _ **Better than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on!**_

Luke placed his hands onto Sandra's rump, gently easing her down until he heard a distinctive snap, Sandra's body going stiff for a moment in response to the obvious pain, though her pain slowly faded into gentle pleasure when she shifted and slid herself further along Luke's manhood, taking a couple seconds to regain her composure and then started to rock her hips, letting out silent moans of pleasure while Luke groaned softly, gently bucking up into his girlfriend, and now mate's, womanhood with a tender care to make sure her first time was as pleasant as possible.

 _ **Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong,**_

 _ **Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long.**_

 _ **Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody,**_

 _ **Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!**_

 _ **You naughty thing.**_

 _ **You're ripping up the dance floor honey!**_

 _ **You naughty woman.**_

 _ **You shake your tail around for everyone.**_

 _ **You're such a mover!**_

 _ **I love the way you dance with anybody!**_

 _ **The way you swing.**_

 _ **And tease them all by sucking on your thumb!**_

 _ **You're so much cooler when you never pull it out,**_

 _ **'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth!**_

Sandra was on cloud nine right now, never had anything ever felt like this to her, not even when she pleasured herself! But the only thing she was going to regret about this was how much she was going to hurt afterwards. Luke, on the other hand, was having a conflicting argument within his head, one side of him wanted to enjoy what was happening, the other wanted to stop it right there and prevent any sort of accident from happening. Luckily he's done this before in past relationships, but none of those girls had fathers like Alvin Seville, and as far as Luke was concerned, he'd rather not risk his wrath!

 _ **She loves the night scene bar queen,**_

 _ **Living for the fun taking over every,**_

 _ **Dance floor like she's the only one.**_

 _ **In the spotlight all night dissing everyone,**_

 _ **And trying to look so innocent,**_

 _ **While sucking on her thumb.**_

 _ **You're so much cooler,**_

 _ **When you never pull it out,**_

 _ **So much cuter,**_

 _ **With something in your mouth!**_

Luke felt his climax approaching, and knew he'd ruin the moment if he came before Sandra, so for that reason he was thinking of anything to temporarily distract himself from the current situation, such as how Sandra's parents were going to throw him into an active volcano if he even dared to let loose his load, this having the desired effect and allowing for what Luke estimated to be a few more minutes of stamina. Sandra however was not having any of that, she could tell by how Luke was moaning that he was trying to resist her, and she took that as a challenge.

 _ **You naughty thing.**_

 _ **You're ripping up the dance floor honey!**_

 _ **You naughty woman.**_

 _ **You shake your tail around for everyone!**_

 _ **I love the way you dance with anybody!**_

 _ **The way you swing.**_

 _ **And tease them all by sucking on your thumb!**_

Sandra grinned to herself before she planted herself fully in Luke's lap, clenching her stomach muscles and in turn making her inner walls clench around Luke's shaft, causing him to let out a strangled gasp before his member started to throb more, Sandra rocking her hips more before she reached up and ripped her top off, leaning down and pressing her chest into Luke's face.

 _ **You naughty thing.**_

 _ **You're ripping up the dance floor honey!**_

 _ **You naughty woman.**_

 _ **You shake that tail around for everyone.**_

 _ **You're such a mover!**_

 _ **I love the way you dance with anybody!**_

 _ **The way you swing.**_

 _ **And tease them all by sucking on your thumb!**_

 _ **You're so much cooler when you never pull it out,**_

 _ **'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your-**_

 **SPLRTCH!**

Sandra's eyes snapped open upon a new sensation, one she was afraid of feeling... warmth from within, a distinctive throbbing of Luke's member confirming for the voiceless chipette what had happened... Luke had shot off... INSIDE HER! The look on Luke's face just as much one of dumbstruck shock as hers was, his eyes wide in realization upon what had just occurred, before Sandra raised a shaky hand and gestured a simple query, _"Did you just cum inside me?"_ Sandra asked, Luke nodding slowly and taking a short breath, "Oops... my bad," he replied, Sandra face-palming upon that answer. Already images of her future with Luke flashed before her eyes, including marrying young, having a litter of pups, and hoping to whatever deity that was watching that if she did conceive anything that they'd be able to speak... she'd hate herself for bringing a litter of voiceless chipmunks.

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean to-" Luke didn't get to finish, Sandra shaking her head and gesturing a bit, _"I know you didn't mean to... it's my fault, I knew you were trying to hold back, but I took that to be a challenge... and I guess I won... go me!"_ Sandra said, Luke chuckling at the hint of sarcasm in her words before he gently lifted Sandra off of his member, the voiceless chipette letting out a silent whimper from the throbbing pain in her crotch. "Look, we need to get cleaned up... and in your case dressed, otherwise somebody may walk in- wait a minute, you locked the door, never mind." Luke said, Sandra using a tissue to clean herself up, then putting her skimpy outfit on, followed by her original dress, but before she went to unlock the door she turned to Luke and gestured a bit more, _"If I end up pregnant... will you stand by me?"_ Sandra asked, Luke's eyes widening a bit before he smiled and kissed Sandra on the lips, "Of course I will... I'm not some wild animal looking for new tail... that would be my cousin in Milwaukee, fucking idiot." Luke replied, Sandra letting out a silent giggle and hugging Luke close.

* * *

(after the prom, at home)

Sandra walked slowly into the house, immediately being confronted by Alvin and Brittany's unimpressed stares, causing her to silently sigh before playing dumb, _"Hey Mom, Dad... what are you doing waiting for me?"_ Sandra asked, Alvin trying not to channel his own father and start shouting, Brittany speaking her piece first, "Young lady don't you DARE play stupid! I know you _borrowed_ my surprise for your father... and you doing that I have to ask, are you still a virgin... and either way I'll be checking so don't try and lie." Brittany said, Sandra sighing silently again before shaking her head, _"No... but I did say that when I felt ready I'd make my move."_ Sandra replied, Alvin face-palming at what his daughter had just said, "Sandy, we told you not to do anything drastic... we realize you love Luke but are you ready for the responsibilities that your mateship together will bring?" Alvin asked, Sandra rolling her eyes and nodding, _"I let Luke take me... I'm certain I can handle anything at this point- wait a second, where's Kevin?"_ Sandra asked, both Alvin and Brittany's eyes widening at this revelation, turning to each other before groaning, "Please tell me he isn't at Danny's house," Alvin said, even as Brittany picked up her phone and dialled the squirrel's parents.

* * *

(Danny's bedroom)

Danny and Kevin laid together in the squirrel's bed, Kevin snuggling into Danny's side, both in just their fur and panting slightly, "Dude... you're awesome," Danny said, Kevin giggling a bit before propping himself up and kissing Danny on the lips, "Thanks, so were you... I gotta take a piss, want anything bae?" Kevin asked, Danny shaking his head and smiling, "I already have everything I need right next to me-" "DANNY! WHY IS KEVIN'S MOTHER CALLING HERE!?" Danny's mother screamed, Danny glancing to Kevin before groaning to himself, "You didn't ask your parents for permission to stay here did you." Danny said, Kevin glancing around and then giggling a bit, "Sorry... I assumed they'd tell me not to come here." Kevin replied, Danny rolling his jade eyes and sighing.

After both of them were dressed, they left the house and made their way to Kevin's home, once there being greeted by two very angry parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Seville, let me explain... Kevin was supposed to ask for permission to stay with me, but instead of that made things awkward by not even mentioning his intentions." Danny explained, Alvin and Brittany glancing to each other before they burst into laughter, causing confusion to both Danny and Kevin.

Meanwhile, Sandra was in her room, slipping into a red nightgown when she felt something strange within her, sort of a tingle that caused her to gently caress her stomach, a sense of dread filling her as she thought it over, then rushed to her Aunt Eleanor's room, knocking on the door and being greeted by her green clad aunt, "Hey Sandra... what's the matter? You look like you're bearing the weight of the world right now," Eleanor asked, Sandra silently sighing before glancing around and then entering the room, signing her response after she was inside, _"I let Luke have me tonight... he released inside me and just now I felt a tingle in my stomach... should I be worried?"_ Sandra asked, Eleanor's eyes widening a bit before she closed the door and walked over to her niece, "That depends, was it a tingle from deep inside? Or was it like your belly was numb?" Eleanor asked, Sandra thinking about it and then signing her response, _"It was deep... right around here,"_ Sandra replied, afterwards rubbing her belly down near her pelvis, causing Eleanor to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose, "Well, if that's the case, you'd better be ready for tomorrow... you'll be throwing up right away." Eleanor said, Sandra's eyes widening before she placed her hands on her stomach, glancing down and then back to Eleanor, _"Please tell me you're joking... I can't be pregnant! Not out of wedlock!"_ Sandra said, Eleanor rolling her eyes and giggling, "Your parents got married to show their love for each other, technically they could have just started a family without the rings." Eleanor explained, Sandra gaining a confused look on her face, _"Then... why is Mom always stating that Luke had better "put a ring on it" before having me?"_ Sandra asked, Eleanor giggling a bit before shaking her head.

"Your mother is just trying to do what's best for you, in truth since we're animals we don't really require any sort of human customs... take Nathan and Cleo, they have two children, and they are still technically only girlfriend/boyfriend in human standards, for us animals, to mate with another is the same as being married... your mother and father just wanted to make it official." Eleanor explained, Sandra glancing back to her stomach and letting a small smile spread across her face, "I'd consider telling Luke straight away, so he can support you when you tell your parents." Eleanor added, Sandra nodding her head and slowly returning to her room for the night.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 3. and for those wondering, I may make the Kevin and Danny love scene in the future... which would mark my first same sex scene of any kind, anyway I hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think in the box below. I'll see you guys in the next update, PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Sandra and Luke in the living room, when a fart is heard*

Sandra: *Sign Language* _Luke, was that you?_

Luke: No... was it you?

*Sandra shakes her head, then another fart is heard, both turning and finding Theodore with a piece of pizza in his hands*

Theodore: Sorry... pizza toots!


	4. Chapter 4: SAAAAANDRAAAAA!

**Opening Statement:** here's chapter 4, and just to make a point, I don't plan on too many time skips, the only reason I even did a jump of three months time was to allow for other future separate scenes to be made. Unless I feel the need for it later on, this story should have very few time jumps in it, as unlike the first story, this one isn't based in a different country. Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the story part okay!

 **Disclaimer:** Chapter 1, it's there for all to see... did you go and look? Good, then get reading!

* * *

(West Eastman, Sandra's POV)

I was a nervous wreck! Sure I knew Luke loved me, and since the first three months of our relationship, our bond to one another has only grown stronger. But how do you tell your boyfriend that you're carrying his offspring without him having a panic attack? Aunt Eleanor had been correct when she told me about the morning sickness kicking in, I woke up way earlier than normal and just puked my guts up into the bathroom sink, which was kinda a benefit as with my being mute, I don't really make much of a sound when stuff like this happens, so I didn't really alert anyone. Thankfully when I finished and cleaned up after myself, it was the normal time I got up anyway, so I just went through my usual morning routine of fixing my hair into a ponytail, brushing my teeth, brushing the fur on my tail... okay that last part was a recent addition, I noticed how Luke would stare at my tail and I wanted to make him want to keep doing it.

Back to the present, I was currently at my desk when I caught my reflection in a small mirror on Julie's desk, hopping over and silently gasping at what I saw, my brown fur looked much brighter in tone, and felt much softer when I poked at it, and then I saw my eyes, the hazel color nearly twice as intense. I face-palmed at this, Mom had mentioned to me this morning that I looked cuter and I had honestly never considered the effects pregnancy had on the body, I was already exhibiting my maternal glow, which for anyone with a brain and knowledge of chipmunk reproduction, was a way for feral chipmunks in the wild to show that they were not on the sexual menu... Damn it I was so stupid!

"Sandy? You okay dear?" I heard from behind me, silently yelping and spinning around to find my boyfriend- scratch that, mate behind me, his very image calming my nerves with a sense of peace... must be part of the maternal bond now growing within me, as I caught myself smiling gently before I gestured my response, _"Luke, I have some news for you... and you might want to sit down for it."_ I explained, though I could tell by the look on his face that he was already thinking about what I was going to tell him, though I kindly let him sit before I continued my explanation, a silent sigh escaping my lips before I set my hands into the proper signs for him. _"Luke... I'm pregnant,"_ I said, those two simple words causing my green eyed mate to go stock still, his tail even shooting up and puffing out a bit, causing me to giggle silently at his reaction, "Wait... did I read that right? It almost looked like you said you were-" _"Pregnant? I did say that, and you're the father... I don't expect you to treat me any differently for it, I kinda want to keep this under the radar for as long as possible."_ I explained, Luke's eyes widening before he glanced to my tummy, then back to my eyes... then slowly started to smile.

"I'll support you however I can Sandra, but to be fair we can only keep it secret until you start showing." Luke said, my smile widening before we both heard a cough from behind us, turning to find my older cousin Julian there, man for a bat nearly twice my size he was silent as death itself at times, and unlike his parents he could understand Sign Language completely, which made my heart drop into my stomach. "What's this about being pregnant Sandra? I thought Aunt Brittany told you not to do anything stupid with Luke?" Julian asked, causing me to silently sigh before gesturing my response, _"Last night I gave myself to Luke... and we kinda got carried away, one thing lead to another and this morning I'm woke up with a desperate urge to vomit... please don't tell my Mom!"_ I replied, Luke noticing my hands shaking and taking them into his own, "It's okay Sandy, you have me here, and as long as I'm around, you have nothing to fear." Luke said, causing me to smile and kiss him on the cheek, "Yeah, nothing to fear... until Junior there starts to show more... I mean that as in I'm willing to keep this secret for you both, but how long do you _really_ expect to keep something like this a secret?" Julian asked, Luke and I considering this and then groaning together, _"Julian's right, last I checked chipmunks like us only gestate for a month, a month and a half tops! So eventually I'll start to get bigger and unless Mom and Dad forgot what pregnancy looks like, they're going to know... if they don't already know."_ I explained, Luke raising an eyebrow in confusion, before Julian rolled his eyes and pointed in my general direction, Luke soon noticing my glow and quickly catching on, "Ohhh... crap, that's a good indicator... what if we just say that you're using that lotion that mimics the glow-"

"You dolt! Brittany's smarter than that, though she'd never admit it publicly, she's got brains to match her looks, how do you think Sandra's so damn smart!?" Julian asked, causing me to chuckle silently to myself, I always loved my older cousin, he was funny with everything he did, to the point that he'd make anyone laugh just by being frustrated, though the look on my mate's face made me hold my proverbial tongue, it was a look of pure dread, as if he had just signed his own death certificate, before he let out a single soft chuckle, "Well, it's been nice knowing you all! I'm gonna be dead by the end of the day, and more than likely my tombstone will read, "Here lies Luke Stevenson, an absolute moron"." Luke started spouting out, causing me to roll my eyes and pull him into my arms, but that wasn't enough to shut up his ranting apparently, "And furthermore, my epitaph will read "A munk like no other, a love to last forever, and an insatiable lust for the daughters of celebrities-" I finally had enough and pulled Luke into a reassuring kiss, pulling back and offering a smile before I gestured out my response, _"We're in this together, and despite how much my Mom and Dad will probably be pissed-"_

"Understatement of the century," Julian cut in, receiving a glare from me before I continued with my small speech, _"The point is that my parents will be mad, but they wouldn't want me to bring in a litter with no father... you're safe... I think."_ I explained, before the bell rang for first class, Luke sighing and letting out a brief chuckle, "Well, that's very reassuring... but I'll be with you through this... I promise." Luke said, before he kissed me and dashed off for his class, a small part of me feeling cold after he left, as if I had lost something precious... and for a while anyway, I had.

* * *

(first class, math, regular POV)

Sandra's hand shook slightly as she worked over the equations, trying her damnedest to not draw attention to herself... but it was hard to be away from Luke now. On her way to the class she'd caught herself trying to follow Luke into biology, and it had taken all her will power to force herself to the math room across the hall. "Sandra? You okay girl?" her friend Stephanie asked, one of the few other humans Sandra had befriended outside of Gwen and her brother Ryan, though the sound of her voice caused Sandra to yelp in silent surprise, dropping her pencil and shivering a bit before she nodded, _"I'm fine Steph, thanks for asking,"_ Sandra replied, before she retrieved her pencil and went back to work. Slowly Sandra managed to complete the math sheet, handing it in and about to return to her desk when her stomach made a flip, Sandra freezing before she fought back the wave of bile threatening to escape her stomach, _"May I be excused please? I need to use the washroom."_ Sandra quickly signed, the teacher nodding before the voiceless chipette rushed out of the room and to the nearest restroom. Once there she leaped onto the counter and let loose a torrent of bile from her throat, the only sound heard being the splattering of her sickness landing into the sink bowl itself.

" _Why am I getting this now! I thought this only happened in the mornings!"_ Sandra thought, before she released a final blast of vomit into the sink, spitting out the residue and turning the faucet to clean up, turning and freezing to see Ryan at a urinal behind her... in her panic Sandra had accidentally ran into the boys bathroom, and hadn't even noticed Ryan in there first, the blonde haired human boy glancing over his shoulder in shock, all while keeping his lower body thankfully pointed toward the urinal, "Sandra? Are you sick or something?" Ryan asked, Sandra shifting her eyes and then simply nodding, _"Just a simple bug, nothing more than that,"_ Sandra replied, before she took a bit of water and washed out her mouth, Ryan chuckling slightly before returning his gaze to his own problem, Sandra thankful that the jock wasn't too bright as she returned to class, only for the bell to ring for morning recess, allowing her to quickly grab her school bag and rush to the opposite door, waiting for Luke to exit and quickly taking his hand in hers, "Miss me that much sweetheart?" Luke asked, Sandra silently giggling before she felt her stomach rumble, wanting to be filled after having recently emptied itself.

* * *

(outside, picnic table near cherry tree)

Luke was in the branches of the tree, it being close to fall, the cherries were ripe for eating, and his mate Sandra had mentioned wanting some, "How many you want Sandy?" Luke asked, glancing down and seeing Sandra holding up five fingers to him, "Alright, let's see... ooh there's a good one." Luke said, reaching for a big black cherry before a feral squirrel grabbed it, holding onto it as if to taunt the green eyed chipmunk before it, "Alright, hand it over buddy," Luke said, the squirrel tilting it's head before taking the cherry into it's mouth and hopping away, though not before Luke could grab hold of it's tail, "You brainless goon! It's mine!" Luke said, before yanking the squirrel back reaching for the cherry, only to get slapped in the face by the feral's paws, Luke letting out a growl before he reached for it again, once again getting slapped.

This time, Luke pulled off and slapped the feral in the face, glaring at it, "Yeah, doesn't feel too good does it? Now hand over the freaking cherry or I'll-" Luke's threat was cut off by the squirrel smashing the large cherry over his head, chittering some sort of nonsense before hopping away to a different branch for easier food, Luke letting out a defeated sigh, "The things I'll go through to keep Sandra happy..." Luke said to himself, before pulling the cherry off and tossing it away. After a while, he managed to gather five cherries, hopping to the picnic table and handing the fruits to his mate, Sandra licking her lips and biting into one, silently purring at the taste in her mouth as she ate it, "Cravings kicking in this quickly... this might be a problem if they get too weird." Luke said, Sandra setting her cherry down and gesturing her response, _"Well... it's what the babies want, and I don't want to risk them being like me..."_ Sandra suddenly fell backwards onto the table top, simply passing out for some reason and causing Luke to yelp in surprise. Luckily there were a couple of human students nearby and with their help Luke was able to get Sandra to the nurse's office.

* * *

(20 minutes later, school infirmary)

Sandra's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, looking around and silently yelping upon noticing herself in the school nurse's office, Luke thankfully next to her... but unfortunately so were her parents, "Sandra! What happened to you? Luke told us you just passed out!" Brittany said, Sandra raising her hands and signing her words, _"I don't know... I just remember eating a cherry and next thing I know I'm in here..."_ Sandra replied, when the nurse came in, "Well, she's perfectly healthy, it was most likely due to stress that she fainted like that." the nurse explained, even as Sandra got up and used Luke to support herself, the two about to make their way out of the room when the nurse continued speaking.

"Sandra, get plenty of rest, an expecting mother shouldn't be overexerting herself like you do." the nurse said, causing both Sandra and Luke to freeze and slowly turn to meet Alvin and Brittany's gaze, both of whom looked pissed beyond belief, though Alvin was a bit more shocked than anything, "Wait a minute! Nurse, please tell me you are joking... my daughter can't be pregnant she'd use protection for her first time... right Sandy?" Alvin asked, Sandra looking at her feet and offering a nervous smile before gesturing her response, _"Uhhh... surprise?"_ Sandra replied, immediately regretting it as Alvin's eyes shot wide and he started to hyperventilate, Brittany noticing this and for once forgetting her anger to try and prevent what was going to happen, "Alvie, don't do it-"

"SAAAAANDRAAAAA!" Alvin shouted, Sandra and Luke covering their ears while Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Sandra... I'm not going to tell you that you can't keep them, you conceived them you're going to deal with them, I just want to know why you didn't wait for marriage-" "If you like Mrs. Seville I could propose, right here right now... SOMEBODY GET ME A RING!" Luke shouted, Alvin betraying his own resolve and letting out a laugh at that, "Look Luke, I'd be honored to call you a son... but I want you and Sandra to know each other better before that happens." Alvin said, Brittany spinning around with a look of disbelief on her face, "You can't be serious! You don't care if your first grand children are going to be bastards?" Brittany asked, Alvin shaking his head and placing his hands on Brittany's waist, "Dear, we are animals! We technically didn't _need_ to be married to start a family, I just love you so much that I wanted to make it official and "put a ring on it" as Beyoncé once said, you know just as well as I do that when we mated that we weren't going to be split apart... I think the same thing is what made Sandra faint." Alvin replied, Brittany growling a bit before Alvin pulled his wife into a brief kiss, then glanced to Sandra with an expression between pride and anger, "I'm not impressed young lady... but I don't want to stress you with your delicate condition so I'll just leave it there for now... but this discussion is far from over." Alvin said, before he walked over and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, the green eyed chipmunk stiffening under the grip and causing Alvin to chuckle before he gently shook the boy a bit to gain his attention.

"Luke, I was hoping to have more time with this but... what I mean to say is if my daughter is to give her trust, her love and her very soul to anyone else... I'm thankful that it's you she's giving it to." Alvin said, a single tear threatening to escape his eye, even while Luke offered a reassuring smile and mimicked Alvin's hand placement, "Don't worry Mr. Seville, your daughter is in good hands... and we made a very bad first impression on each other so let's start over for now. Hi, I'm Luke Stevenson." Luke offered, holding his hand out to Alvin, the red clad chipmunk smiling before he wiped his eyes and took Luke's hand, "I'm Alvin Seville... it's nice to finally meet you Luke." Alvin said, Brittany still angry with her daughter, until Sandra tapped her shoulder to gain her attention, _"Mom... I know you aren't proud of me for getting pregnant while still in school, and to be honest I'd rather have waited to have children until I graduated but... these pups I'm carrying are going to need a Grandmother... and I'd prefer if it were you."_ Sandra said, Brittany's eyes widening at the word her daughter used, then they started to tear up before Brittany pulled her daughter into her arms, "Oh sweetheart, of course I'll be their Grandmother... why would you think otherwise... I'm still mad as Hell for you doing this but... what's done is done, and I'd rather die myself then tell you to undo the life within your body." Brittany replied, Sandra hugging Brittany close and nuzzling into her shoulder, she may be grown up, but in Brittany's eyes, Sandra was still the little pup that she had held in her arms that day they first came into the world.

* * *

(Seville house, Luke's POV)

I'm going to be a father... I know I should be panicking but for some reason the thought just brings me more peace than anything else. So long as I had Sandra at my side, I'd be able to do anything that I set my heart to, parenthood and anything it held with it. Oh why was I in the Seville's home? Well for two reasons, one being that Sandra was nearly inconsolable when she was away from me, so I decided to move into their house until the pups were born... or at least that was the plan, the other reason I was at the Seville house was because when I told my parents about my being a father now, they practically disowned me, and told me that I was no longer welcome in their home... humans could be so sensitive. Whatever, I'll still use my adoptive family name when I finally do decide to marry Sandra proper, I had offered to sleep on the couch or bunk up with Nathan's family, but Sandra was having none of that, _"NO, YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH ME! DISCUSSION OVER!"_ Sandra had practically screamed at me, to which I simply had to agree to... no telling what Sandra would do to have me next to her. It was also apparently decided to temporarily pull Sandra out of school, Simon and Jeanette would resume home schooling until Sandra had given birth, and without hesitation I enrolled myself into their classes... what can I say, I'm just that much of a sweetheart when I'm with Sandra.

"Luke, you don't have to drop out of school-" "But that's the beauty of it Simon, technically I'm not dropping out, I'm just switching school systems... look Sandra told me about her first day of your classes, and how you had told her Dad that Sandra needed as little distractions as possible... how distracted do you think Sandra would be if I'm not there by her side?" I explained, Simon considering my words and then shaking his head, "Alright, it's your choice, but I'll warn you that when I'm in teacher mode, I'm stricter than Dr. Rubin herself." Simon told me, this info causing me to rethink my options for a moment, then nod my head, "And I'll abide by your rules... Dr. Seville," I replied, Simon grinning at the title, the certificate of his doctorate in school teaching hanging on the wall, Sandra had told me how both he and Jeanette had taken an online college course to officially certify themselves as proper teachers... in fact if they had chosen to they could have applied for jobs at West Eastman, but they didn't want make a cut in their music career.

I then feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to find Sandra smiling before she pulled me into a gentle kiss, then started to gesture while kissing me... one of the benefits of having no voice was the ability to talk with your mouth in use... she'd done it before with _other_ things in the past, _"Thanks for being such a sweet guy... I love you Luke,"_ Sandra said, then pulled out of the kiss to let me respond, "Aww, I love you too sweetheart," I then knelt down and gently pressed my face against Sandra's currently flat belly, "And I love all of you in there too," I said, placing a kiss to Sandra's belly. I then heard a cough from behind me and saw Jeanette making a "split it up" motion with her hands, "As much as this scene is cute to watch, both Simon and I are diabetic if you catch our meaning," Jeanette said, causing me to chuckle, "Then you better get some insulin, as this kind of stuff will just keep happening." I said, Simon face-palming at my words.

* * *

(later that night, regular POV)

Luke was laying next to Sandra in their bed, the voiceless chipette currently fast asleep and snuggled into his side, a smile on her face as Luke watched her, "Gosh... you're so beautiful when you sleep," Luke said to himself, when the door to the room opened and Theodore walked into the room, "I'd like to say that I welcome you to our family, and that if Sandra starts having a nightmare rub her back gently, it's what I used to do when she was younger and I had to babysit, goodnight," Theodore said, Luke softly chuckling before he gave a thumbs up. A few minutes later, just as he was about to drift off, he felt Sandra shivering next to him, glancing over and immediately sensing that she was in the middle of a nightmare, so he did as Theodore had told him and started to rub Sandra's back, her body going still a moment before she let out a silent sigh in her sleep and smiled again, shifting herself so her head was resting on his chest, Luke feeling a warmth rise in his chest before he placed his arm protectively around her, kissing the top of her head before whispering in her ear, "Hey, to the Nightmares that are bothering my mate, BACK OFF! Or you'll deal with me... that's a promise." Luke said, Sandra's smile widening in her sleep even while Luke fell asleep himself.

* * *

And there's chapter 4... I know, there's no song at all, to be honest I couldn't think of any that would fit anywhere... though I did listen to Justin Bieber's song "Where Are U Now" and that's actually what I imagine being the theme of this chapter. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think in the box below, PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Kevin and Danny in the kitchen with Amani*

Amani: I need to get my hair styled better.

Danny: *looks at Amani's hair* You're right, you do need better styling.

Kevin: I think she was hinting at you doing it.

Danny: I don't know how to style hair! You do it!

Kevin: Uh excuse me, I have my own looks to deal with.

Amani: I'll just go to my Mom...


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Having HOW MANY?

**Opening Statement:** Chapter 5 and the story continues! Did you honestly think it was going anywhere but up? Anyway this is going to start differently, as we left off from Sandra being soothed during a nightmare by Luke, we're starting off with what Sandra was actually seeing in her nightmare... and trust me, this may get a wee bit creepy. Anyway that aside, I hope you enjoy, so let's get to the story already.

 **Disclaimer:** Do I even have to say where to go now? If so visit Chapter 1 for the actual thing.

* * *

Sandra didn't like this feeling, she knew something was wrong when she heard Luke get up and go to leave, "Hon, where are you going?" Sandra asked, then covered her mouth, at first in fear, then in simple surprise... her Nightmare hadn't arrived yet. Instead, what greeted her was a tiny chipmunk pup at the foot of the bed, Sandra's newly acquired maternal instincts causing her to get up and walk over to the thing, reaching out to cradle it, when it looked up at her with green eyes like Luke's, "M-Mama?" it asked, Sandra going to respond with her voice only to find she was unable to do it, "Where's my Mama?" the pup asked, slowly starting to tear up, Sandra's heart nearly shattering upon trying to respond and being unable to do it.

Then there was another cry, a pup to correspond to it, then rather quickly more pups were appearing, all crying out for their "Mama" and even asking why she couldn't speak. Sandra knew she was dreaming already, but even so the quickness the Nightmare's tactics this time around caught the voiceless chipette off guard, Sandra quickly starting to feel fear rise up in her chest like a red hot spear, until she felt a soothing pressure on her back, looking behind herself to see Luke standing there, a smile on his face before he glared at the Nightmare before them, "Hey, to the Nightmares that are bothering my mate, BACK OFF! Or you'll deal with me... that's a promise." Luke said, the Nightmare growling before it vanished, Sandra smiling and hugging Luke close to herself.

A little while later, Sandra snapped awake and launched herself off the bed, startling her mate awake in the process while making her way to the bathroom, hopping up to the counter and going through the throws of her morning sickness. Luke arrived and being the good mate he was hopped up and in much the same Sandra's father had done with her mother, rubbed her back soothingly while offering words of encouragement, "It's okay sweetheart, let it out... I'll make you breakfast later if you like," Luke said, Sandra raising a hand to sign her response, once again being voiceless meant she could talk while her mouth was in use.

" _Thanks, but you don't have to cook for me,"_ Sandra replied, even while a torrent of bile escaped her throat once more, Sandra spitting out the left over residue and sputtering her tongue a bit, "I meant I'd put some toaster waffles into the toaster, unless you want something different," Luke explained, Sandra gargling some mouth wash and spitting that out, then signing some more, _"Actually, I'm craving toaster waffles... though for some reason I want raw egg on them,"_ Sandra replied, Luke chuckling a bit before helping Sandra down and into the kitchen, "Funny you should say that, I actually love raw eggs on my waffles... it makes my fur oh so shiny," Luke said, Sandra silently giggling at that while she hopped up onto the table, Luke hopping onto the counter and popping a couple waffles into the toaster while attempting to get at the eggs.

"Hmm... can't be any harder than what I used to do at home." Luke said to himself, opening the fridge door and grabbing the eggs... only for the door to start shutting and make Luke leap out of the cold box, luckily making it to the table, setting the eggs down and going to retrieve the waffles. Once Luke got the waffles and returned to the table, he was shocked to find only empty shells, then glanced to Sandra, an innocent look on her face along with a bit of egg yolk, "You're despicable," Luke said, Sandra glancing over and smiling quickly, her hands gesturing a response, _"Eh... ain't I a stinker?"_ Sandra said, Luke rolling his eyes and chuckling before handing his mate a waffle, "Just eat, I want our pups to grow up good and strong... by the way, does it feel any different in there?" Luke asked, Sandra glancing to her belly and placing a hand on her midsection, shaking her head while munching on her waffle.

* * *

(Home School)

Luke found it odd to not be in West Eastman, and he did have friends there he liked to be with, but he was Sandra's newest addiction, when he was away from her for more than half a minute, she'd go into withdrawal as if in need of a fix, and he'd be a horrible father if he caused his Sandra to feel too much stress than was necessary. "Okay class, I'm sure Sandra remembers my rules, but to catch Luke up to speed, this will only be four classes long, but you will get a half hour "home room" period where you can socialize, then you will begin the assignment for your first class, in today's case being math, then a ten minute recess to eat a snack... though in regards to Sandra's pregnancy I've had Dave bring the mini fridge down and stock it with a but of everything, so that you can get a snack whenever you crave it," Simon explained, Sandra rolling her eyes and silently chuckling, _"Thanks Uncle Simon, but it wasn't really necessary-"_

"Nonsense, I want my grand nieces and nephews to grow healthy, so if you are craving anything go ahead and get it," Simon said, Luke chuckling a bit before he got up and went to the mini fridge, grabbing a piece of cheese from it, "Want anything dear?" Luke asked, Jeanette giggling a bit upon hearing that, all while Sandra blushed and silently giggled a bit, _"No... though if you were to bring me some of that cheese, I wouldn't object to it,"_ Sandra replied, Luke chuckling and grabbing a couple more pieces, carrying them over to his mate and giving her a piece, the brown furred chipette nibbling on the cheese a bit before setting it aside, waiting for her and Luke's classes to begin.

Luke grinned when Music class finally rolled on by, whispering into Sandra's ear before she grinned and took out her phone, texting Alvin quickly for something, "Uh, excuse me Sandra, but why are you texting during class?" Jeanette asked, Sandra holding a finger up as if to tell her aunt to wait a moment, before Alvin came down the stairs with his prized guitar... Black Beauty.

"Dr. Seville, my mate and I wish to perform a song for you two, as our music project... Alvin would you play drums?" Luke asked, Alvin looking as if he just got slapped in the face, but agreeing to do his part. After tapping on the drums a bit Luke rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe Theodore would be a better choice-" no sooner had the words left his mouth than Alvin set into a fast paced drum solo, his hands practically a blur with how fast he was going before he simply slammed the sticks into the drums, glancing to Luke with a grin on his face, "You challenge me, and I'll always accept." Alvin said, Luke and Sandra chuckling together before Sandra took up the guitar and started to strum on the strings, Alvin providing a beat on the drums while Luke started to sing.

" _Living after midnight,_

 _Rockin' to the dawn!_

 _Lovin' to the morning, then I'm gone,_

 _I'm gone!"_ Luke sang, Simon and Jeanette both seeming impressed with the performance, both on Sandra and Luke's parts, as well as Alvin since he had never actually played the drums before in his life. Luke noticed this and continued with the song.

" _I took the city, 'bout one A.M._

 _Loaded, loaded._

 _I'm all geared up, to score again,_

 _Loaded, loaded._

 _I come alive in the neon light,_

 _That's when I make my moves right!"_ Luke sang, Sandra going crazy with the guitar... crazy in a good way though, going so far as to press her back against Luke's her hips swaying a bit even while luke danced a bit during the performance.

" _Living after midnight,_

 _Rockin' to the dawn!_

 _Lovin' to the morning, then I'm gone,_

 _I'm gone!_

 _Got gleaming chrome, reflecting steel,_

 _Loaded, loaded._

 _Ready to take on every deal,_

 _Loaded, loaded._

 _My pulse is racing, I'm hot to take,_

 _This motor's revved up, fit to break!_

 _Living after midnight,_

 _Rockin' to the dawn!_

 _Lovin' to the morning, then I'm gone,_

 _I'm gone!"_ Luke sang, then Sandra took up a mini solo between each of the next lines of this song, still Simon and Jeanette watching in amazement at this ability with the guitar Sandra was showing.

" _I'm aiming for ya,_

 _I'm gonna floor ya,_

 _Her body's coming,_

 _All night long!"_ Luke sang, Sandra taking into a lengthy guitar solo for this part, lasting approximately an entire minute before Luke resumed singing.

" _The air's electric, sparking power,_

 _Loaded, loaded._

 _She's getting hotter, by the hour,_

 _Loaded, loaded._

 _I set my sights and then home in,_

 _The joint starts flying when I begin!_

 _Living after midnight,_

 _Rockin' to the dawn!_

 _Lovin' to the morning, then I'm gone,_

 _I'm gone!_

 _Living after midnight,_

 _Rockin' to the dawn!_

 _Lovin' to the morning, then I'm gone,_

 _I'm gone!_

 _Then I'm gone!_

 _Then I'm gone!"_ Luke finished up the song, Sandra ending with a final flourish of her guitar skills, this time the solo going on for five minutes straight before she ended the song herself, kn her knees and panting from the exertion of such an intense performance. Simon simply glanced to his mate and then back to the three chipmunks before them, before both he and Jeanette started to clap their hands, "Bravo! If not for the stress that must have put on Sandra, I'd even ask for an encore, but right now after something like that my niece needs to rest... if not for her sake then for her pups," Simon said, Sandra silently sighing and handing Black Beauty back to her father, only for Alvin to chuckle and shake his head, "She's yours Sandy... consider it a gift for the family... your family." Alvin said, Sandra silently gasping before gesturing a bit, _"Are you serious Dad? This is your favorite guitar... I don't think I'd like to keep it from you,"_ Sandra said, Alvin shaking his head again and chuckling, "Sandra, I've got so many guitars, one less isn't going to bother me... keep it, who knows maybe you and Luke can go on tour together as a family act." Alvin said, Sandra grinning before she started to strum out the chords to Carlos Santana's "Europa", only for a few minutes though as she was feeling tired.

* * *

(on the couch)

Sandra was resting against Luke, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder, and the two were simply chilling together... while watching Netflix, "Sandra, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Luke asked, Sandra smiling and nuzzling herself against his side, before she started to gesture a bit, _"Have I told you how much I love you?"_ Sandra asked, reaching into her pocket and grabbing a small box and pulling it out, Luke giving her an amused glance upon seeing it, "Aren't the guys supposed to propose?" Luke asked, Sandra silently laughing a bit before she shook her head, _"It's not that ring, it's something I meant to give you a while ago... it's one of those rings that comes in pairs, and I had it custom made for us,"_ Sandra explained, handing a silver band to Luke with a topaz gemstone set into it to match Sandra's eyes, Luke noticing on her other hand a similar band, only hers had an emerald set into it, not to mention it was on her left ring finger which usually held wedding bands, causing Luke to chuckle lightly before slipping the ring onto his left ring finger, "It's nice... though I think that this makes us engaged or something-"

"On the contrary, if anything it means you two are already married... well, common law that is," Amani said from above, the two chipmunks on the couch yelping together when the glasses wearing bat dropped down onto the coffee table, Sandra silently growling a bit before her hands flew into a tiny rant, _"AMANI! You have to stop doing that! Wear a bell around your neck or something!"_ Sandra screamed, though she had no voice she was able to get her tone across through her facial expression, but rather than be intimidated Amani giggled and nodded, "You're right, I'm really bad for doing that, and besides I'd prefer my second cousins to like me rather than fear me." Amani said, Luke raising an eyebrow before he simply hugged Sandra close, his hand resting on her tummy and causing a shudder to go through Sandra's body.

"Sandy? You alright sweetheart?" Luke asked, Sandra nodding her head and signing her response, _"I just felt a huge tingle when you had your hand on my belly... I think Mom mentioned something like this when she was pregnant with me and my siblings, and that while we were inside her we always moved around the most when Dad was holding her."_ Sandra replied, Luke smiling before laying back, gently pulling Sandra to lay on top of his body while gently rubbing her still flat tummy, "Must be that maternal bond growing, or maybe I just have that kind of effect on you." Luke said, Sandra smiling before kissing her mate on the lips, Amani rolling her eyes and turning away from the small scene.

* * *

(later that evening)

Sandra was in the washroom taking a bath, silently purring as the warm water caressed her body... and also because Luke was also bathing with her, rubbing massaging her back gently and easing the kinks out, "You know, you lucked out, an experienced masseuse being your mate and all," Luke said, Sandra silently sighing and nodding her head, too relaxed to respond proper at the moment. Luke then said something that snapped Sandra's relaxation, "So... what were you dreaming about last night?" Luke asked, Sandra going stiff for a moment before silently sighing, raising her hands up and gesturing her response, _"I was surrounded by our pups, and they kept on asking for "Mama"... and I couldn't speak to tell them I was their mother... how will our pups even know I'm their mother Luke?"_ Sandra asked, Luke pressing his thumbs against a tight knot of muscle near his mate's shoulders, "Well... I honestly don't know... but I'm certain that since you're the one carrying them, will be the one nursing them and such, it'll be pretty difficult for them to not see you as their mother... speaking of, I think we should get an ultrasound done, it won't show much but by now they must have hearts of their own working to keep them alive, so maybe we'll at least know how many we're having... if you want to that is." Luke said, Sandra thinking it over and holding her belly a bit, then nodding her head, _"Sure think hon, I'd love to know how many I'm having."_ Sandra replied, before she got out of the sink and dried herself off, Luke being smart and shielding himself with a towel when the brown furred chipette shook her body off, then chuckled when Sandra's fur puffed out.

After they had gotten dressed, Dave packed them up and took them to the vets office, where they were promptly taken in for a scan. "Okay, I can count their hearts... this can't be right... one, two... four... eight," The doctor said, Sandra and Luke's eyes going wide even as the doctor kept on counting, "Hey, Is there a possibility that you're counting wrong there doc?" Luke asked, the doctor glancing over and shaking her head, "Nope, you are going to be a father of fourteen... I can't tell their genders yet but hey, they are growing at the normal rate, so come back in a couple weeks or so and I'll be able to tell you their genders then... and you may want to duck," the doctor said, Luke ducking under a thrown bedpan, Sandra's eyes blazing with fury, her hands a blur with her gestures, _"FOURTEEN! YOU PUMPED ME FULL OF FOURTEEN PUPS! I'LL KILL YOU!"_ Sandra screamed, Luke holding his hands up defensively, "Hey! It's not like I planned on it... not like I thought "gee, I should really put fourteen buns in my girlfriend's oven" or anything like that!" Luke said, the doctor chuckling and nodding her head, "It's normal Sandra... a bit large if you ask me, but I've heard cases of chipmunks giving birth to more than that... though never more than twenty..." the doctor said, Luke pulling the "cut it out" gesture with her, "Not helping my case here!" Luke said, then glanced to Sandra and saw her rubbing her belly, a soft smile on her face.

* * *

(The next day)

Once again Sandra awoke to having to vomit, though this time noticed her belly was considerably rounder than it was the previous day... well chipmunks develop fast, and with fourteen of them growing within her womb it made not showing near impossible. As usual, Luke soon found himself next to Sandra as she puked up her guts, then after cleaning the two went to the living room, it being a weekend they didn't need to go to class. So instead the two settled into an episode of "Fuller House", Sandra thinking that within several weeks she'll be getting a huge family to take care of... along with Luke, whom Sandra believed would be a great father, friend and generally great guy. "You know, I like what they did with this show... the theme song anyway." Luke said, Sandra smiling and stealing a kiss from her mate, then absently placing her hand onto her now round tummy, a silent purr escaping her lips when Luke's hand joined hers.

Soon though, Sandra's stomach rumbled with her morning cravings, loud enough for Luke to hear and causing him to chuckle lightly, "Shall I get you something from the fridge?" Luke asked, Sandra nodding her head and gesturing her response, _"Raw eggs again, though bring four please, that way you might be able to get one yourself,"_ Sandra replied, Luke giggling a bit and then dashing off, returning with a bowl with six eggs in it, "I brought six, figured I'd save trouble with having to get more later." Luke explained, struggling to lift the bowl up and onto the couch, then join Sandra quickly before she had eaten them all, Sandra already nibbling into one of the eggs until she broke through, tipping it back and drinking the contents down.

* * *

And there's chapter 5... yeah I know it's a strange place to stop, but I need to sleep and I didn't want to make this chapter any longer than necessary. So... PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Alvin and Brittany at the table eating breakfast when they hear water hitting the floor*

Luke: OH MY GOD! THE PUPS ARE COMING!

*Alvin and Brittany rush to the living room, only to find Luke and Sandra laughing on the couch, the water being just that, water from a bottle*

Brittany: You idiot! You two had us worried!

Alvin:... nice prank.


	6. Chapter 6: How the Time Flies

**Opening Statement:** Chapter 6 and this tie we have a significant time jump of about a week per section... the reason for this is just that I'm having a hard time trying to keep up with just day by day chapters and thinking stuff up... good lord I have my work cut out for me here, I mean I have to come up with fourteen names for Sandra and Luke's pups when they finally get born! But I can handle it... I believe I can. So let's get started shall we? Oh, and I'm going to keep this a POV chapter, only switching characters as I go.

 **Disclaimer:** As always, please refer to Chapter 1 of this post for the full thing... JUST DO IT!

* * *

(Week 1, Sandra's POV)

Good lord! It's getting harder for me to move every day now, what with my pregnancy being a week strong, and boy has my litter grown in that time. Let's see if I can put it into perspective, humans go through this for nine months, allowing their bodies to slowly adjust to the increase in weight and the other effects that pregnancy brings, whereas us chipmunks only gestate for a month, maybe a month and a half. Each day for us is the equivalent of about a week in regards to development, and with fourteen tiny bundles curled up in my belly, I looked fit to pop right now! Even Mom told me that I looked bigger than she did when she was on the last throes of her pregnancy, and I'm only a week into this! HOW MUCH BIGGER CAN I GET!?

But... there's always nature's way, and by that I mean the fact that despite having fourteen to carry, I'm able move about fairly easily, only needing help to get up onto the couch. I could feel them now, not kicks or anything like that, but simple twitches as they shifted about within me... when I first felt that I thought something was wrong and insisted Luke take me to the doctor, but my mother told me that it was normal to feel my babies moving a little at this point, as she had gone through the same thing with me and my siblings within her.

Right now I was on the couch watching some cartoons, munching on a pickle that Luke had brought me... oh and neither of us were going to home school anymore, not by choice though... Uncle Simon seems to think my current state would make it too great of a risk to me either falling down the stairs or over stressing with the work sheets, instead he just gave me and Luke our assignments and told us to complete them as we are able to. Luke was sitting next to me on the couch, idly rubbing my well rounded tummy and sending tingles through my body... I swear it's like they can feel their father just inches away and want to snuggle with him.

"Sandy? Are they moving much?" Luke asked, snapping me out of my inner monologue and causing me to silently giggle, my hands gesturing my response, _"Yes they are... all fourteen of them... they really want to get out and meet their Daddy,"_ I replied, Luke smiling before he rested his head against my stomach, "Hey little guys, Daddy's right here, and I'll always be here with you, and your Mommy," Luke said, speaking to our unborn pups and making me smile warmly, to think he already felt this much of a bond with our litter at this stage, and he didn't even know what they were going to be yet... well outside of chipmunks, if I give birth to a squirrel or something then I'll need the doctor for a different reason.

Anyway, the first full week is gone past... five more to go before I'm ready to pop... and I can't wait!

* * *

(Week 2, Luke's POV)

Another week and another surge of pride upon seeing my wife... wait, I meant mate! Whatever I loved her like she were my wife, and as Amani had told us a while ago, due to us living under the same roof and Sandra bearing my pups, we are technically common laws at this point, not legally married but given the same status as if we were. God Sandra looked so beautiful... even while she hurled her guts up into the bathroom sink, me standing there to support her as she heaved. The doctor had told us that the morning sickness should stop on it's own, but in case it didn't she was to drink plenty of sports drinks, simply to replenish electrolytes. "Easy Sandra, don't want to puke up a baby do you?" I playfully asked, groaning when I got a slap to the stomach in response, "I'll take that as a "no" then," I said, even while Sandra released a torrent of bile from her stomach again.

After that was over and done with, Sandra and I climbed down from the bathroom counter and made our way to the living room, Sandra stopping near the couch to rest a bit from her growing weight... God it looked like she had swallowed an entire orange whole! But I wasn't going to say that out loud... I learn from my mistakes. Once onto the couch proper, Sandra gave a little jolt and gasped silently, her hands on her stomach for a moment before she started to gesture to me, _"Luke... I just felt one kick!"_ Sandra told me, and I could tell my eyes widened before I felt my hand guided to Sandra's belly, her hand moving it to where she had apparently felt the kick before I felt the same thing through against my palm, causing me to shiver a bit and smile widely, "They're going to be perfect little angels dear," I said, then saw Sandra's response, _"Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with fourteen pups kicking at your guts! And I'm sorry ahead of time if I start getting cranky... I didn't sleep well last night."_ Sandra replied, peaking my curiosity a bit.

"Why didn't you sleep well... more nightmares?" I asked, Sandra shaking her head and gesturing some more, _"No... our kids kept me up... wouldn't stop moving for about two hours after we went to bed."_ Sandra replied, causing me to laugh lightly and hug her, "If you like I could try a lullaby tonight." I offered, Sandra silently laughing a bit before she nodded her head, _"I think our kids like hearing you... something they'll never be able to do with me,"_ Sandra replied, causing me to glance up to her face and sigh, before I took her hand and placed it over her own heart, "Our children _can_ hear you... they are closer to your heart than I will ever be... they may never hear you speak like me... but even now they are hearing your heart beating, telling them that you love them with all of your soul." I explained, Sandra's eyes tearing up a bit, before she gestured a bit, _"I'm not even sad right now... and you made me cry,"_ Sandra said, causing me to laugh and pull her into my lap, a task made difficult by the size of her belly, and then I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the back of Sandra's neck and rubbing her belly, occasionally feeling one of my pups kicking at my hands, each tiny impact making my heart swell with pride.

* * *

(Week 3, Brittany's POV)

I just have to hand it to my eldest daughter, another week of progress and she looked like one of those cartoon characters after being turned into a balloon, but somehow still managed to look beautiful while doing it. I was just sitting with my daughter, Alvin and Luke had gone out to do some shopping for the babies, merely to be ready for them with more high chairs, unlike Alvin and I when we were blessed by a litter of six, "So Sandra, you had your ultrasound earlier this week, what are you and Luke having?" I asked, my daughter jumping a bit as if startled, causing me to giggle softly and place a hand on her rounded out belly, immediately feeling one of her fourteen pups kicking at my hand and making me smile _"Can't wait to meet Grandma,"_ I thought, even as Sandra signed her response to my question, _"Eight girls and six boys... Mom, what was it like giving birth to us? I mean me and the others."_ Sandra asked, causing me to think a moment and smile, "It hurt... A LOT!" I replied, giggling when I saw my daughter's eyes widen at the news, "Don't worry, the pain is worth it in the end... Alvin and I were blessed by six adorable little furballs, you being the first born," I explained, Sandra gesturing her response to my info, _"But it hurt you? I mean I know how childbirth in humans works, and that seems painful enough for one, I'm having fourteen!"_ Sandra said, causing me to laugh lightly and take her hand in my own.

"Look sweetie, you got yourself into this... not going to say it was a mistake, I've thought it over since _this_ happened, and if you felt ready then I can't blame you... I actually mated with your father the first day I moved in here." I explained, blushing when Sandra gave me a questioning look, "Let me explain, see years ago, your aunts and I used to live in Australia, thinking we were the only talking chipmunks in the world... then we heard about your father and uncles in America and, after finding enough to post ourselves, mailed ourselves to Jett Records... Great Uncle Ian took us in at first, and after a few weeks he showed his true self... one thing lead to another and your Dad saved me and my sisters, with help from some gopher named Digger... after that, when Dave went back to the hospital to get a fracture reset into place, I waited until everyone else was asleep and hopped over to your dads bed... and the rest is history," I explained, Sandra just taking this in and then blinking a moment, then gave me a look that made my heart drop for a moment, her hands gesturing a bit, _"So, I'm supposed to wait for your blessing to mate with Luke, but you just up and handed yourself over to Dad on the first day you moved in! How's that fair?"_ Sandra asked, causing me to sigh before I nodded my head, "I know, but you have to realize, at that time I was a different girl, and was in the part of the "damsel in distress" who had moments earlier gotten rescued by a "knight in shining armor"... in any fairy tail I always remembered the damsel giving her hero something to remember her by... and I only had myself to give... it's for this reason that I'm saying that I _am_ proud of you and Luke for doing this... I don't know what I'd have done if I had gotten pregnant that night so long ago." I explained, then noticed my daughter was... laughing, she was laughing silently as I had laid my heart out... not that I expected any less, but it still stung a slight bit, "Oh sure, laugh it up Sandy." I said, before she shook her head and gestured.

" _It's not your story, one of my pups just kicked me a bit harder and it surprised me is all."_ Sandra explained, causing me to smile and chuckle a bit more, "Alright, I'll admit that's something I never had happen, I was always able to guess when you six were going to kick." I replied, Sandra wearing a warm smile before she got up and stretched, wincing a bit as the weight she was carrying was a lot more than when I was carrying her and her sibling within me.

* * *

(Week 4, Danny's POV)

I've been coming over more often as of late, and though I was there mainly for my boyfriend Kevin, I was also helping out with Sandra's condition as well... tonight Sandra and her mate Luke had a date, and despite her current size the girl would not be denied... kinda reminds me of Kevin a little, but then again they're brother and sister, how wouldn't she remind me of my adorable blue eyed guy? Anyways, more to the point, I was fixing Sandra's hair, something I'll admit I'm not great at, but then again I don't have to be, I may be gay but I'm still a guy, and typically girls are better at doing hair. I saw Sandra's hands moving again, causing me confusion as I tried to translate, "Umm... you wanted highlights?" I ask, Sandra face-palming at that, then picking up her notepad and pencil to write out her message, **"I said you are tugging too damn hard! BE GENTLE WITH MY HAIR!"** she wrote out, causing me to chuckle a bit, "Sorry, I have to admit hair isn't my strong suit, you should have asked your brother to do this for you, he's an artist when it comes to hair," I replied, Sandra shaking her head and then writing another message, **"I wanted to get to know you better... I know we see each other a lot, seeing as I'm basically stuck in here and you practically live here with my brother now... plus, I wanted my pups to know about the love you share with Kevin,"** Sandra wrote, causing me to feel slightly shocked, I mean how do you answer that kind of question?

"Well... it's no different than you and Luke's love... minus the fourteen bundles of love in your tum-tum right now for obvious reasons... but other than that me and Kevin love each other very much... in a sense we're mates as well, me and Kevin, though between you and me he's the "girl" of the relationship if you catch my meaning," I replied, Sandra letting out silent laughter at my words... gosh, it's so strange to see someone laughing but hear nothing from it. The first day I met Sandra and the other four siblings, I had thought I was loosing my ability to hear, Michael had told a joke and before he even got to the punch line, she'd burst into silent laughter... I'll admit it freaked me out a little, but I got over it. Then I heard more writing, looking back to the notebook and reading Sandra's response, **"I should hope Kevin isn't pregnant, if he is either my brother is actually a girl with a dick or you've got some rather powerful... juice in there."** Sandra wrote, this time it being my turn to laugh, even though it was difficult to really converse with the girl, she was a nice person... nicer than some other girls I've known in the past.

"So, is Sandra ready yet?" I heard my mate ask, turning and smiling at the sight of those blue eyes of his... gosh I could just get lost in those sapphire orbs of his, "Yeah... you could say that," I replied, Sandra getting up and turning around, her hair was pulled into a bun and had a red ribbon around it, and a red maternity dress... good God now that I actually saw the dress, I'll admit I felt a twitch from my nether regions... hey don't judge me! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean my natural instincts aren't in working, I still find certain girls attractive, but never enough to turn me straight.

After a while, Sandra and Luke left the house for their date, Brittany having gotten them reservations at some fancy place... I can't think about the name of it, anyway point is they were on their way. And as the saying goes, when the cat's away... the chipmunks shall play. Not going to divulge the messy details, but lets just say that after the whole ordeal we were tired out and probably lost a few calories, "Wow, I think I can have some of that cheesecake after that... I need to refill those lost calories." I said, Kevin giggling before he kissed my lips, leaving a slight residue on them which I licked off and unceremoniously swallowed. "Sure thing sweet cheeks, bring me a piece too... I'll keep your spot warm for you," Kevin replied, a grin spreading over my face as I hopped down and made my way to the kitchen, "You do have a talent for keeping things warm Kevin... very warm indeed." I purred, not even having to look back to know that he was blushing... my God he was adorable when he blushed.

* * *

(Week 5, Alvin's POV)

It was lat at night, and everyone was asleep... that is until Luke burst into our room with a frantic expression on his face, one that I didn't even need words to tell what it meant, "I'll get Dave up, Luke get back in the room with my daughter! I don't mean to yell but this is NOT a time to stay away for too long!" I shouted, Luke nodding and rushing off, even as Brittany and I got ourselves dressed. After getting Dave up and explaining the situation to him, he rushed to my daughter's room, the voiceless chipette that was my daughter soundlessly groaning while she went through her intense labor... holy fuck that's gotta hurt.

We got Sandra and Luke to the car and entered ourselves, wanting to be there for the birth of our grand children... gosh that just hit me, in a few minutes, I'm going to be a grand dad to fourteen little bundles of joy... and I felt my eyes start watering at the thought. We made it to the vets office and got Sandra into the delivery room, and even now I could tell my daughter was in pain... but by the look on Luke's face, she wasn't letting him get off without feeling some pain of his own, though she couldn't actually speak a word, the look on Sandra's face read that if she weren't pinned by the pain in her midsection she'd have strangled the life out of Luke then and there, making me think to the time my own pups were born and how Brittany had threatened me by ripping off my manhood if I ever did _that_ to her again.

"Alright, I see a head... push Sandra!" the Doctor shouted, my daughter silently screaming as she pushed out the first pup... Oh God why was I standing near the doctor- Oh that's why, his nursing staff was not here at the moment and because of that Brittany and I got pulled into the whole mess as substitutes... "It's a girl," the doctor said, handing the first bundle to Brittany to clean up, but all too quickly there was another pup, "it's a boy, here Alvin clean him." the doctor said, handing me a small bundle and causing me to be slightly grossed out... until I saw his face. I hadn't seen the first girl, but judging by the screaming I could tell she wasn't too happy with her current bathing, though this little boy I held had my daughter's fur, and when he opened his eyes I saw a brilliant green, like Luke's... and my eyes just let loose a flood of tears, I wasn't happy, sad or even proud, it was simply the beauty of something so small having been made from two parts coming together... then I remembered my predicament and started cleaning up my first grand son, and boy he did NOT like it, he kicked and screamed, and even though it was much too early for it I swear he called out for his mother. Eventually, all fourteen pups were born, during which Sandra had worn herself out, the order having been a girl, then a boy, another boy, three more girls, two more boys, four girls and the final two boys. Sandra had taken a breather after she had gotten all of her and Luke's pups out, but even still she was not willing to truely rest until she had named her kids. Luke watched her hands as he held each child to her, going in order of how they were born, the first girl being a chestnut color with her grandmother's blue eyes, and Sandra's hand slowly signed out the name, Luke smiling before he turned and presented the first child.

"Her name is Brianna," Luke said, and I watched my wife cover her mouth and cry out in joy, before she slowly walked over and gazed into the blue eyes of her grand daughter, "Hi there, I'm your grandma..." Brittany said, even as Sandra was presented with the child I had cleaned, Luke smiling and walking over to me, "His name is Alex." Luke said, handing me my grandson to hold, the green eyed boy just staring up at me before he made a happy baby sound. The process went on, until every last one was named, Brianna and Alex were first, after that came the next boy, he had Brittany's fur with Luke's eyes, his name was Lucas, followed by three more girls, the first having been the spitting image of Brittany herself outside of the eyes, she had auburn fur with her father's eyes, two little emeralds gazing around her surroundings, and she was named Lily, the next having chestnut fur with hazel eyes, she was named Anne, and girl number four being a nice mix, she had a mix of chestnut and a lighter brown color, with eyes that were a nice mix as well, they were green with flecks of hazel through them, her name was Vanessa.

The next two boys were practically twins, they both had dark brown fur and green eyes, they were named David and Simone, and then came the last four girls, the first of which had a lighter chestnut shade to her fur with hazel eyes, and her name was Sandy, after Sandra's own nickname, the second having an almost reddish brown color to her fur, and green eyes, her name was Julie after the home room teacher in West Eastman. The third girl of this small group was a deep brown color to her fur with a similar thing to her eyes as Sandra's brother Michael, her left eye was green while her right eye was hazel, and she was named Karen, the final of all eight girls having black fur, which seemed odd but Luke mentioned his biological father had black fur, so they figured it was a generation skip, and she had blue eyes like Brittany's, her name was Ashley. The final two boys were almost polar opposites in how they looked, one had chestnut fur with hazel eyes, while the other had dark auburn fur with green eyes, they were named Bryan and Vincent. Gosh it was such a beautiful sight to behold, my eldest daughter, with a family of her own... who knew this could happen within a single year of my own wife giving birth to her.

* * *

(Later that evening, Silas's POV)

By the power of the other side, I've never seen such beautiful pups, Sandra had no sooner walked through the door and I had made myself known to her and Luke's new family... and in my doing so gained the first punch to my face I've ever had given to me, I had forgotten that Luke hadn't really seen me yet until now, and he probably was just protecting his new family of fourteen pups. Sandra quickly chastised her mate though, _"LUKE! That's my Great Granfather Silas!"_ she so calmly explained, even as I picked myself up from the floor, my for a small chipmunk he had quite the arm on him, "Sorry to frighten you, I'm just here to bless these pups... if I may be allowed that is?" I asked kindly, tracing a finger through the air and trailing glowing dust behind it, immediately having fourteen sets of eyes following my magical glow... chuckling when I noticed Luke was too.

"Sandra, little lady, did you not mention me to your mate?" I asked, Sandra giving a sheepish smile before she started with her signing, my the way her hands worked to make her speak was remarkable, like watching the wings of a dove, _"I did, sorry Papa, but I figured Luke wouldn't be too keen on knowing that I knew a talking rat with voodoo magic,"_ Sandra replied, this causing Luke to raise en eyebrow, ooh, he was intrigued... I can work with that. "Voodoo? And he want's to bless our kids?" Luke asked, as I stood to my full height, see I wasn't nearly as tall as Nathan or even one of his and Cleo's pups, but being a rat meant that I was a fairly decent size bigger than all the chipmunks in the Seville homestead, easily looming over the green eyed boy by about a half of his total height, "You questioning my abilities son? Or my practices." I asked, Luke chuckling nervously before he shook his head, "Sorry Silas, you're her "Papa" as she put it, you have every right to meet your great...great grand kids, wow didn't realize you'd have a grandpa who was a warlock." Luke said, and though I knew he couldn't possibly know the difference I decided to have some fun.

"I'm no warlock... I'm a witch-doctor!" I shouted, gathering a glowing cloud in my hand before flicking it at Luke, causing the boy to yelp and duck, only for the cloud to turn and hit the back of his head with a poof, in turn causing me to laugh warmly. I then went through the blessings, giving each of Sandra and Luke's pups a blessing to prevent most known ailments, as well as a special nightmare barrier for them, it would only last until the pups were old enough to face up to their nightmares themselves, I did it to keep them safe from anything in their early days, they needed to sleep after the ordeal to bring them into the world, and after that I had to get going. "You little ones be good for your mom and dad, and Papa will bring a treat next time he visits okay," I said, and before Luke could protest I snapped my fingers and returned to my parlour, opening the door to the Louisiana air and taking a deep breath. I could manifest the door to my parlour anywhere I liked, but I always loved my home the most... but then, with fourteen little ones to tend with now, how could I keep calling Louisiana my home? Well the answer is simple really... I can't.

* * *

And there's chapter 6, as I said there were time skips, but I figured I'd get them all out in this chapter. This was a test to see if I could represent each character properly, plus the Danny POV was mainly to bring a bit of focus onto him as well as Kevin again. And the final section with Silas was the first POV from his perspective ever! Now before anyone thinks this story is over, It's not, unlike the first story I don't have to stick to some main idea, so anyway, hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think in the box below, ad I'll see you with the next update... PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Michael walking into the kitchen when Danny bumps into him with a neck tie around his neck*

Danny: You gotta help me man!

Michael: Why? What's wrong?

Danny: It's my tie! It's evil and it's gonna kill me!

*Michael then backs away slowly, Danny shivering a bit before glancing to his tie*

Danny: Please don't hurt me!

Tie: MUAHAHAHA!

*suddenly Nathan shows up and sighs*

Nathan: I thought this was a rule? NO COPYING ASDF!


	7. Chapter 7: First day of School Redux

**Opening Statement:** Chapter 7 and we have the last time skip, it's just long enough for Sandra and Luke to be able to return to school... why is that happening? Oh you'll see... but for now, let's get started shall we?

 **Disclaimer:** go the chapter 1 for it... no memes here this time, they're too mainstream.

* * *

Sandra and Luke were currently in their bed, all fourteen of their pups between them, Sandra cuddling their youngest daughter Ashley and combing her fingers through her still adorably fluffy fur, the black furred pup currently suckling on one of her mother's breasts, Luke simply watching while he held one of his and Sandra's brood close to himself, Simone being his pup of choice for the moment. "I'm proud of us... and why do I get the feeling that's been said before?" Luke asked, Sandra shrugging her shoulders gently and then gesturing her response, _"I don't know... but I'm also proud of us too... especially me, I mean I nearly got torn in half and I survived! I think now I- rather we can face anything... together."_ Sandra replied, both she and Luke looking upon their litter, in order of their birth they were laid out between Sandra and Luke, starting with Brianna, then Alex, Lucas, Lily, Anne, Vanessa, David, Simone, Sandy, Julie, Karen, Ashley, Bryan and finally Vincent, Sandra smiling widely before she gestured a comment, _"To think... a couple hours ago all of these pups fit inside me,"_ Sandra said, Luke chuckling and patting Sandra's remarkably flat tummy, "And you'd never be able to tell either." Luke said, Sandra giggling silently as her mate unintentionally tickled her.

Just then Brittany walked in and hopped up onto the bed, smiling with pride at her grandchildren before she walked forward and then sat herself down to look over them, "They are beautiful you know, every last one... but I have a different reason for being here than to adore your offspring." Brittany said, Sandra and Luke glancing to the pink clad chipette before she sighed, "You two will need to go back to school... not right away though, you still have the assignments Simon gave you both, but that was only to last until the pups were born and old enough to be away from you both for a time-"

"Mrs. Seville, as much as I know we need to be back in school... I don't know if we can do that, at least not now anyway." Luke said, Brittany nodding her head in understanding, "I didn't mean right away, as I was saying I meant for you to have time to build a bond with your pups... and just to make a point Sandra, you might want to try pumping your milk off into bottles... makes it easier with numerous angry pups." Brittany explained, even as Ashley pulled away from her mother's chest and glanced around, a wide smile forming on her fuzzy face before she crawled over to her grandmother. "Well hello there... want to see Grandma?" Brittany said, gently lifting up her grand daughter and cradling her in her arms, Ashley making happy giggles while trying to reach for Brittany's face.

* * *

(Three months later)

Alvin and Brittany waved to Luke and Sandra from the door, the two walking to Dave's car for their first day of school since Sandra had gotten pregnant. Alvin and Brittany were baby sitting for their daughter and son-in-law... yes during the three months Sandra and Luke had made arrangements with Silas for a private ceremony and the two were now legally married, bound forever in the bindings of matrimony, but only to give their pups a proper family.

"G-ma, where Mummy?" Brianna asked, by now all of their pups had started to speak, but at the same time weren't the best option for a meaningful conversation, Brittany still spoke to them like proper children though, if for nothing else then to encourage them to speak more, "Mommy has to go to school sweetie, but she and Daddy will be back really soon... I promise," Brittany replied, then immediately regretted it as Brianna's eyes started to tear up a bit, "M-Mummy... go away?" she asked, Brittany taking her eldest grand daughter into her arms and hugging her tight, "No... not for long anyway... besides, you got Grandma and Grandpa to play with until they come home... how about a treat?" Brittany asked, Brianna still whimpering a bit but also nodding her head, "Uh-huh... treat please." she said sadly, and though Brittany knew it was mainly due to this being the first time Sandra and Luke had left their pups at all, it still made her feel sad when she saw her grandchildren cry.

"Alright champ, let's go get us a snack- WHOA!" Alvin yelped, before being trampled over by fourteen three month old chipmunk pups, causing Brittany to giggle before helping her husband up, "You'd think that after a few times you'd learn to leap out of the way," Brittany said, Alvin groaning a bit before shaking his head, "You'd think so, but I swear every time I see them I just forget that there's enough of them to make a stampede." Alvin replied, before he and Brittany made their way to the kitchen, finding all fourteen pups up on the kitchen table and seemingly nibbling on walnuts, whole in the shell by the sounds of it, "Where did you lot get those nuts?" Alvin asked, all of them pointing to a now empty bowl on the table, Brittany sighing and shaking her head, "So much for walnut cake later... oh well, I should have had them put away I guess." Brittany said, as everyone nibbled through the shells of their treat... except for Ashley, while she had all her teeth like her siblings, she seemed to always have trouble with nut shells, Alvin walking over and kneeling to her eye level.

"Need help with that Ash?" he asked, Ashley shaking her head and growling lightly before trying again to bite through the shell, only to yelp and drop the nut... a small white chip in the nutshell as Ashley had chipped one of her teeth, Alvin acting quickly to check the tooth and sighing in relief that it wasn't anything major, though her right incisor had a noticeable chip gone from it, the black furred pup whimpering a bit not from pain but rather from the shock of it all... though to a child, shock and pain were indistinguishable, as Ashley was crying from what she thought was pain, "HURTS! IT HURTS!" Ashley screamed, Alvin chuckling and hugging her close, "Calm down, take a deep breath... now does it actually hurt?" Alvin asked, Ashley whimpering a bit before she considered it and poked at her tooth, giggling when she felt nothing different aside from the shape, "No... it doesn't Grump," Ashley replied, "Grump" being what she called Alvin, as a nick name more than anything.

* * *

(four hours later)

Luke and Sandra got home, both wearing smiles upon the sight that beheld them in the living room. Apparently, Alvin and Brittany had turned on some cartoons, and all fourteen of Luke and Sandra's pups had fallen asleep on top of Alvin, Brittany simply laying back and relaxing while Alvin grumbled softly to himself, until he saw his daughter and son-in-law at the door, "Hey kids... look who's home." he said, Brianna and Alex both yawning a bit before spying their parents at the door, "MOMMY!" they both shouted, causing the other twelve pups to look up and follow their older siblings leads and rushed their parents, Sandra smiling before kneeling and taking her children into her arms, kissing them repeatedly while Luke got knocked over by Lucas and ended up in a dog pile.

"Oh no! They got me... TELL MY STORY!" Luke playfully shouted, Sandra rolling her eyes before she noticed one of Ashley's front teeth were shaped differently, shooting a glare at her parents for a moment, Alvin chuckling a bit, "If it's about the chipped tooth, she tried to bite into a walnut, and wouldn't let anyone help her." Alvin explained, Sandra then giving Ashley a look between amusement and annoyance, signing her words to the young pup, _"Haven't I told you that you have to be careful with nut shells Ashley?"_ Sandra asked, Ashley nodding and clasping her hands behind her back, "Sorry Mommy... Grump did try help me... but I didn't let Grump help me," Ashley replied, her blue eyes staring up at Sandra as if she had committed a crime. It amazed Alvin and Brittany just how fast all fourteen pups had caught onto what Sandra was saying with her hands, they didn't know why they never heard their mother speak like their father did, but then again maybe a small part of them already knew about their mother's condition, and how she had no voice, they never asked her about it yet, and maybe they didn't want to know.

"Mommy, where did you go today?" Simone asked, Sandra and Luke chuckling to one another before Sandra gestured her response, _"Me and Daddy went to a place called "School" some day you'll join us there, but only when you're older."_ Sandra replied, Luke tickling his daughter Sandy's tummy and making her giggle, "Daddy! Stop it... I'LL PEE ON YOU!" Sandy shouted, Alvin and Brittany bursting into laughter upon hearing that, until all six of Sandra and Luke's sons got up and waved a moment, "Mommy, we wanted to show you and Daddy a trick we learned!" Lucas said, everyone nodding before taking a seat on the floor, Ashley in Sandra's lap while Luke had Julie, the boys starting to dance a bit before dropping into a song.

" _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun,_

 _I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love!_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone,_

 _Tonight let's get some!"_ They all sang together, but stopped when Sandra held up her hands in a "wait-a-minute" fashion, running off for a bit, then returning with Black Beauty, a smile on her face before she started to play the chords for the song, Jade following shortly after and joining in with her violin, the six boys smiling before taking up the song again, though Lucas started off with the first part.

" _Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya,_

 _Come on and let me sneak you out._

 _And have a celebration, a celebration,_

 _The music up, the windows down."_ Lucas sang, passing the next part to his older brother Alex, Alvin and Brittany bopping their heads to the beat a bit while Luke clapped his hands to the beat of the song.

" _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do,_

 _Just pretending that we're cool, and we know it too!_

 _Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do,_

 _Just pretending that we're cool and for tonight!"_ Alex sang, all six boys dancing together while singing the next part of the song.

" _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun,_

 _I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love!_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone,_

 _Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young!"_ they sang together, Sandra and Jade having a blast playing together while taking in the impromptu performance. Next up to sing was Simone it seemed, as he took a point near the center of the group.

" _Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never,_

 _Don't over think, just let it go!_

 _And if we get together, yeah get together,_

 _Don't let the pictures leave your phone!"_ Simone sang, passing the song to Vincent before taking a bit of a bow and rejoining his other four brothers currently dancing.

" _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do,_

 _just pretending that we're cool, so tonight,_

 _Let's go!_

 _Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do,_

 _just pretending that we're cool, so tonight."_ Vincent sang, before all six boys once again sang in unison together, just having a blast with this.

" _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun,_

 _I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love!_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone,_

 _Tonight let's get some!"_ they all sang, then backed up to let Bryan take the last line of the song. He wasn't the greatest at singing yet, but he had his moments when his vocals rivaled even his grandfather.

" _And live while we're young!"_ Bryan sang, panting a bit before flopping onto his back, the other boys following suit and laughing together. "Bravo kids, perfection has been attained here today!" Luke said, even while Sandra clapped her hands together and smiled, hugging her children with a smile on her face. Through her school day she'd had fun reuniting with her friends, but at the same time her motherly instincts were constantly telling her to be home with her kids... maybe Uncle Simon could get them able to speak for themselves properly, like he had with her when she was only a few days old.

* * *

(One month later)

After a month of home schooling, Simon and Jeanette had managed to get all fourteen pf Sandra and Luke's pups ready for school... though he wasn't glad about it, "Sandra, I know you miss your kids when you're in school, but are you sure that it's a good idea to enroll them into classes at West Eastman while you and Luke are still in school yourselves?" Simon asked, Sandra nodding her head and gesturing with her hands, _"I'm certain... they need to know that I'm always there for them, as well as their father... I understand why you're concerned Uncle Si, but to be fair they'll have the advantage of their parents being there in the building with them."_ Sandra replied, Simon nodding his head before letting out a sigh, "Well, they can read, write and speak with proper grammar anyway... shouldn't be too bad for their first day." Simon said, Sandra silently chuckling before she turned and whistled through two fingers at her mouth, a light rumbling sound being heard before fourteen chipmunks in school clothes and backpacks appeared next to their mother, whom was signing her words to them. Simon had noticed how quickly they picked up on their mother's only form of speech, but had taken it upon himself to teach them properly on how to read and respond to them, just to be certain they truly understood.

" _Okay kids, now we are ALL going to school together, your father is already in the car waiting for us, so let's not keep him or Great Grandpa Dave waiting alright?"_ Sandra asked, all her children nodding and, when Sandra turned to walk to the car, they made their way to it as well. Also waiting in the car were their Uncles and Aunts, as well as their second cousins. The drive was quick enough, but the odd thing about it was that the children, upon seeing the school, all huddled together as if to try and make themselves seem bigger than they truly were, making their mother and father chuckle warmly, "It's alright kids... come on now, we need to get you guys properly introduced to the principal." Luke said, as they all made their way to the office, Dr. Rubin glancing up from her paperwork and smiling upon seeing the fourteen pups from her two favorite students, "My, when you said you had a big family Sandra... you weren't kidding." Dr. Rubin said, Sandra silently chuckling before she gestured her response, _"I don't lie very often ma'am... these are mine and Luke's pups, they are named Brianna, Alex, Lucas, Lily, Anne, Vanessa, David, Simone, Sandy, Karen, Julie, Ashley, Bryan and Vincent."_ Sandra replied, pointing to each individual pup as she listed off their names, Dr. Rubin writing the names down for the school faculty to go over.

"Alright, now just wondering... I know you were recently married, Congratulations on that by the way, but which family name will these pups have?" Dr. Rubin asked, Sandra thinking it over before looking to Luke with a smile, then gestured her answer, _"Stevenson, and also... change my name to that too please,"_ Sandra replied, Dr. Rubin nodding and jotting down the names, as well as swapping "Seville" with "Stevenson" on Sandra's attendance slip, "Alright, now all of you go to home room, and to the Stevenson children, if your first day is anything like your mother's then I'll have to put you all in detention... you understand?" Dr. Rubin asked, all fourteen chipmunks nodding their heads, "Alright then go, the next rush of students will be passing by soon and you don't want to get separated." she explained, the small group leaving the room and reaching their destination.

Sandra and Luke spoke to their teacher first, the fourteen pups waiting outside while they had a brief parent teacher conference, then ushered their pups into the room, all of them hopping up onto the teacher's desk. Sandra then started to sign her words to the class, _"Everyone, this is my family, the reason I was away from school for so long... class, meet the Stevenson family,"_ Sandra said, waving an arm to her children and one by one each child introduced themselves. After that they all had to go to their classes, Ashley going to gym and yelping when she found herself ducking under a dodge ball, "Maybe gym wasn't my best option- is that a sword!?" Ashley asked, having spotted the fencing equipment in the corner, the gym teacher chuckling and nodding his head, "Yeah actually, it's from our fencing class... your father mentioned that you liked fencing so I dug it out, which reminds me, these are yours." the teacher said, handing Ashley a fencing suit and sword scaled down to her size, the black furred chipette quickly taking them and putting on the outfit, swinging the sword a couple times before she went about practicing her skills.

* * *

And that is where that chapter ends, as it is late at night right now, and I need sleep... and I think the next chapter will be the last one, if for nothing else than for the simple fact that I have an idea for a threequel in mind already. Only one person knows about it and I'm not saying who... and if you're reading this, DON'T SAY ANYTHING! Okay, not that I've probably scared my friend, let's got to the part where I end the footnote. PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Stevenson family:

*Brianna and Ashley having some girl talk*

Brianna: So I was talking to this guy at lunch today and-

*suddenly Michael and Julian rush into the room in red robes*

Michael: NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!

Julian: NOBODY!

Ashley: Really Uncle Mike?


	8. Chapter 8: Are you a Lizard?

**Opening Statement:** Chapter 8 and this is again a final chapter... but with a twist. See this chapter takes place after a massive time jump, one so that we are now in summer break for the Seville and Stevenson families. Why is this you may be asking yourself well... you'll see. Anyways, let's get to the story shall we!

 **Disclaimer:** Go to chapter 1... JUST- no, I'm not going there again... not this time!

* * *

Months had passed since that first school day for the Stevenson family, and they had been doing great the entire time since. Brianna had actually won the school election for president, having taken her mother's place in regards to responsibilities of the school, Alex had taken after his Aunt Kendra, a natural love of sports apparently being in his DNA from both sides. Lucas had a love of food not unlike that of his Great Aunt Eleanor and Great Uncle Theodore, now so skilled in a kitchen that he was able to produce delicious foods from seemingly anything he had available, while Lily had taken to a botanical career in regards to her studies, now able to identify several different types of plants just by seeing the leaves. Anne and Vanessa had taken to a pretty similar choice of interests, both going for skills in tailoring, and though they competed a lot of the time, they mostly worked together on new clothes, both for chipmunks and humans alike. David and Simone had a bit of a different interest, in that they were solely focused on training their vocal skills for singing, the only two that seemed to truly desire singing above all else it seemed. Sandy had taken to writing, starting out originally in a personal journal, but then deciding to enter an entry in her journal for a writing competition in school, winning first place for the originality of her words, while Karen had taken to an acting career, much like her Uncle Michael, showing considerable talent in the art of comedy, though also being a talented all around actress. Julie, much like her namesake, was not so much interested in excelling herself, but rather in helping others, going so far as to help a fellow student with their work assignments even when she had no work of her own to complete, while Ashley, like Alex in a sense, took a career in sports, though more of a different kind. Ashley was a skilled fencer, having managed to take on an opponent while blindfolded without taking a single hit, though she also had an interest in the ancient art of the samurai, having ordered a custom made katana of her own that she used to practice the old art, as well as just to brag about. Bryan had taken to a musical career of his own, though he was more into instrumentals than vocals, excelling with such instruments as the acoustic guitar, flute, and even the concertina, while the youngest child, Vincent had taken an interest in language studies, already able to speak fluently in at least five different languages, including French, Spanish, German, Latin and Japanese.

In short, Sandra and Luke were proud of their family, just as Alvin and Brittany had been proud of them. Currently they were on a summer vacation with Dave and Samantha, the entire Seville clan hopping into the Chipmunk tour bus for the trip, as Miles, Ian, Zoe and strangely enough James Suggs were coming along, Toby had been offered to join but he and his girlfriend Julie were having a bit of personal time together instead. Currently, the whole crew were driving out to the nearby Las Vegas strip, though that wasn't where they were going to stay, as this was a camping trip, the first for the entire extended family... well, minus the time Alvin got everyone stuck on that island during the Carnival Dreams cruise.

"Are we there yet Dad?" Alvin asked, Dave rolling his eyes and chuckling, "No, surprisingly we are not there yet... but we're close." Dave replied, Samantha in the passenger seat next to Dave giggling to herself, "You know, we didn't have to take a trip to the Mojave Desert to have good time," Samantha said, while Alvin rolled his own eyes and hopped back into the rear of the bus, which was more like a glorified motor home with everything it had. Currently, Miles and the rest of the family, Seville and Stevenson alike, were watching some TV on the couch, Alvin sitting himself next to Brittany and stealing a kiss to her cheek, "It's nice to get out, isn't it dear?" Alvin said, Brittany giggling a bit before she nodded, "Yes, and it'll be fun to see our children exploring nature, as well as out grandchildren." Brittany replied, just as the bus stopped, "Alright, we're here everyone!" Dave announced, putting the bus into park and getting up to let the entire family out.

Once the camp site was set up near the bus the family was allowed to explore, Lily looking at the various plants before she noticed her great uncle Theodore trying to sniff at a flower sprouting out of a round cactus, "Umm... that's a Barrel Cactus, and they have really sharp spines on them... sometimes with a fishhook shape to the spines as a defence mechanism against-" no sooner had Lily started to explain the plant to her great uncle, had he lost his footing and landed in the spines, a loud yelp of pain filling the air. "I don't think I'm gonna make it... tell Ellie that I love her!" Theodore cried, even as Simon pulled the spines out of his green clad brother's butt, "Relax Theodore, you only got like five spines left, just stay still and this will be over before you know it." Simon said, before plucking another spine out and making Theodore yelp again, Alvin strolling over and grimacing a bit, "I don't know Si, honestly speaking here, isn't there a chance of an infection or maybe allergic reaction?" Alvin asked, Jeanette rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "Alvin, yes there's a chance of infection, but only if Theodore was just left out here without proper resources to clean this wound, and as for allergic reactions... I don't think being stuck by a cactus would trigger it." Jeanette replied, as Simon finally plucked the last spine out of Theodore's butt, "And speaking of proper cleaning, Jeanette the cotton ball please... just a warning, this may sting a bit Theo," Simon explained, Jeanette handing him a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide in it, which he gently dabbed over the spot on his brother's butt where the spines had been, Alvin wincing in sympathetic pain before Theodore let loose a scream of agony.

* * *

(Dinner time, Day #1)

It had been only a few hours after Theodore's unfortunate meeting with a barrel cactus, and though it still hurt him to sit down, he was coping well... Eleanor was a big help too in that regard, constantly making Theodore forget his pain by kissing him. Sandra and Luke were sitting with their kids... well, except for Ashley, she was off on her own, having brought her sword with her, she wanted to test her skills in an open environment... plus she wanted to get back at that cactus for hurting her great uncle, she loved Theodore, "You think you can hurt Theo without taking crap about it! I'll show you!" Ashley said, before she drew her sword and swung her sword toward the cactus, only for her arm to be grabbed by a hand... a yellow, scaled hand. This in itself was enough for Ashley to forget about the cactus, and in turn to let out a scream of surprise, "Shhh... you have nothing to fear, just drop the weapon and everything will be fine-"

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Luke shouted, the source of the voice yelping and attempting to run away, only to fall face first into the dirt, Ashley having pinned his tail to the ground, "Okay, I truly didn't mean any harm... I just don't want my home ruined and-" "Wait a minute... are you a lizard?" Luke asked, the reptile chuckling ad standing up, brushing himself off a bit, "Yes, specifically a Great Basin Collared Lizard... what? You think that you mammals are the only ones able to speak? The name's Oscar by the way," the lizard said, Luke and Ashley glancing to each other before sighing, "We have a camp site near by, if you want you can come with us, you know warm up a bit, get some food... maybe some clothes." Luke suggested, Oscar rolling his eyes and chuckling, "No thanks, not on the first two things but on clothes, I am still a wild animal as you can tell... and can you let go of my tail before I have to break it off?" Oscar replied, Ashley dropping her grip and giggling a bit "Sorry, both for holding your tail and for nearly ruining a cactus-"

"Actually, this one needs some pruning, so if you could lop off some from the left side then it'd be great," Oscar said, before moving aside and letting Ashley do her work, slicing off a small dead section from the side and in turn releasing a large amount of water, "Oh, and that's good to drink, I get all my fluids from cacti, now about that food you mentioned." Oscar said, before Luke and Ashley guided the lizard to the camp site.

* * *

(Day #2)

Oscar had decided to stick around for a little while, now fitted with a simple khaki vest from the skillful seamstresses of Anne and Vanessa, the reptile simply lounging in the sun while the others tended to their camp site. Ashley was off by herself tending to her own camp chores, at the moment consisting of clearing the brush away from the fire pit as there were still a few embers smouldering in the ashes. "Little lady? Do you have moment?" an elderly voice asked, Ashley yelping before turning to find her Great, Great Grandfather Silas, the rat in his usual outfit and holding his cane though the way he held it suggested that he did this before during one of Ashley's practise sessions with her sword, the black furred chipette sighing before shaking her head, "Okay, Papa you have to stop doing that... but yes I can talk, what is it?" Ashley asked, Silas chuckling before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a necklace, nothing fancy or even ornate, rather a simple string with a pendant on it, the pendant itself looking like a small four pointed star within a circle, "I saw a glimpse of somethin' in your future child, and while I usually make it a point not to interfere with the flow of time and the events that transpire with it, I wanted you to be prepared," Silas said, gently placing the necklace around Ashley's neck, the pendant resting on her collar bone.

"So... what is it supposed to do?" Ashley asked, Silas smiling and patting her head gently, "That's gonna be a surprise child, now get back to what you were doing... I have to go back to my parlour, you know how things can get if I'm not there for a while." Silas replied, but before he could simply vanish, he got pulled into a hug by Ashley, "I love you Papa, I wish you could stay longer," Ashley said, Silas smiling and hugging her back, all while trying not to tell her about her future, "I have a very deep regard for you as well child, now I really must be going... but I'll be back when you get home... I promise." Silas said, Ashley pulling away and waving gently before the rat simply vanished, the blue eyed chipette sighing before she got back to her work.

"Ashley! Time for supper!" Luke called out, the black furred chipette putting the pendant into her shirt before rushing off to get some food, in this case being one of Ashley's favorites, chicken and dumplings from Silas's recipe... in a sense Ashley was a Papa's girl, and ever since Silas had decided to make his permanent home within the Seville home, she'd been interested in becoming an apprentice of Silas's, which Sandra and Luke didn't like the idea of, but at the same time didn't discourage too much, they knew she loved Silas more than any of their children, and it was about time someone bonded with that rat. Of course, Lucas was the one cooking, though had help from his Great Aunt and Uncle, as well as his Grandmother, dishing up the perfectly cooked food and handing it around.

* * *

(Three Days Later, Ashley's POV)

I fluttered my eyes open and yawned, the sun greeting me in my perch on the tree branch. It had been really warm last night so I simply took my sword out with me, a blanket and slept under the stars. "Mmmm... much more refreshing than I thought... wonder what's for breakfast?" I asked myself, then glanced over to the campsite to see it... well empty. Oh CRAP! I had forgotten that today was the day we left for home, and apparently I'd overslept and missed my ride- wait a minute... I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING MOJAVE DESERT!

"Well... shit." I said to myself, before I got up and gathered my things together... not much to be honest, I had my phone on me, but was out of the service range for making a call, and though I had data on the thing I didn't have that much, so I didn't want to risk using up my last option for survival on a tweet that would probably never get noticed. I then sensed a presence, drawing my katana quickly and swinging the blade behind myself, blocking the stinger of a bark scorpion by mere inches, and then having to jump in order to avoid its pincers. After leaping away for a better vantage Ashley slashed at the scorpion, this time cutting the tail off, then before the creature could try to harm me with a pincer, I stabbed it through the back with my sword and pinned it to the tree branch.

"Ashley? What are you still doing here? I thought that your family left?" Oscar asked, Ashley groaning before turning to find the lizard, still wearing the vest he had been given by her sisters, "I slept out in this tree, and I guess they figured I'd already gotten back into the bus... what am I going to do?" Ashley asked, retrieving her sword and putting it back into its sheath. Oscar then walked over and sat next to the young chipette, placing a scaly hand onto her shoulder, "I can't help you much in regards to getting home... but I may know someone who might." Oscar said, Ashley sighing before nodding her head, silent tears dropping from her eyes as she got up and leaped out of the tree, Oscar right behind her.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

Yeah, this is the end of this story... figured I'd leave it here for the sake of the cliffhanger. And yes, as the ending implies, there will be a sequel to this story and Ashley will be going on a bit of a journey. Who will her friend be? Well that's gonna be for the next story, in the meantime, this has been Silent Heart, I'm your author TimberWolf, and... this is a duck *holds up a rubber ducky* PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Alvin and Brittany sitting together in the living room, when Brittany sneezes*

Brittany: *now with feminine Australian accent* Oh bloody hell that was a big one!

Alvin: Did you just speak with an accent?

Brittany: What? I'm from Australia, I just got good at hiding my national accent after a while-

Alvin: Well I like your accent... I think it's cute.

Brittany: *grins and speaks with her accent again* Well, in that case Mr. Seville, how's about we go back to our room and I can show you what's-

Alvin: Down Under? No offence Britt but that was painfully trying.

Brittany: You take all the fun out of everything.


End file.
